A változás szele
by ayakachan004
Summary: A történet ott folytatódik, hogy felfüggesztették a Sámán Bajnokságot. Mindenki éli a saját életét. Míg Yoh ráébred, hiányzik az életéből testvére, Zeke. Vajon Zeke és Yoh elfelejtik, ami a múltban történt? Barátok vagy ellenségek lesznek? Mitől furcsa Zeke? Ha kíváncsi vagy a válaszra, a történetből megtudod. Ajánlom ZekeXYoh fanoknak.
1. 1 Fejezet

Tokió nyüzsgő utcáitól távol van egy kis ház. Ebben a házban él egy fiatal sámán. Aki éppen az igazak álmát alussza. Egyszer csak arra ébred fel, hogy valaki kopog az ajtón.

\- Yoh, ébresztő! – mondta Anna kis türelmetlenséggel a hangjában. Yoh álmosan morgott egyet, Anna rátört.

\- Yoh Asakura! Mégis mit képzelsz, hogy még alszol?! Most azonnal felkelsz és felöltözöl! Te vagy a soros a reggeli készítésben, tíz perced van, hogy elkészülj vele! – mondta Anna indulattal a hangjában. Yoh még kicsit álmos volt, de a mondat végét megértette.

\- Mi az, hogy készítsek reggelit tíz perc alatt? Annyi idő alatt még felöltözni se tudok - sopánkodott. Na, Annánál itt szakadt el a cérna.

\- Egy sámán nem panaszkodik, plusz tíz km! A ma reggeli edzésed az lesz, hogy minél gyorsabb legyél. Ha nem készülsz el, annyiszor plusz tíz perc ülőbika, amennyit késel – mondta Anna határozott hangnemben, azzal megfordult, és elindult kifelé. Az ajtónál megállt. Yoh meglepődött, hogy nem megy el a médium, ezért kicsit félve megkérdezte tőle.

\- Anna, jól érzed magad?

\- Igen, jól, de annak örülnék, ha fognád magad, és elmennél felöltözni! - A végét már a szokásos, parancsolgatós hangnemében mondta. Yohnak nem kellett többször mondani, fogta a ruháit és kiment felöltözni, mielőtt Anna valamit megduplázna a mai edzésből. Közben magában búslakodott.

„Miért pont én?" Yoh, amióta a bajnokság félbeszakadt, azóta egy hónapja, minden reggel úgy érzi, mintha a lelkének egy darabja hiányozna. De nem érti, mi ez az üresség a lelkében.

Gyorsan elkészült most mindennel. A reggeli tojásrántotta volt. Yoh ezt az egy ételt tudta elkészíteni, a többiben mindig elrontott valamit. Anna közben bement és leült. Mind a ketten szó nélkül megreggeliztek, azzal elindultak az iskolába.

Yoh útközben kicsit furcsállta Anna szótlanságát, de ezt el is felejtette, mikor meglátta legjobb barátját, Mortyt.

\- Szia, Yoh - mondta Morty.

\- Szia – köszönt vissza a fiatal sámán.

\- Van valami hír a bajnokságról?

\- Semmi.

\- Kár, pedig már igazán folytathatnák.

\- Nyugi, megtudjuk, majd ha eljön az ideje.

\- Jó, jó, de már folytatódhatna.

Közben eljutottak az iskolába. Yoht általában untatni szokták az órák, és ilyenkor elalszik.

Suli után a kis csapat szétvált, Anna elment megnézni a sorozatát, a fiúk pedig elmentek a Síremlék-hegyre. A fűben ültek, a fának támaszkodva, és a tájat nézték.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyi házit adtak - szomorkodott Morty –, ráadásul még kémiából is írunk.

\- Neked legalább nem kell negyven km-t lefutnod - próbálta vigasztalni barátját Yoh.

\- Nem harmincat szoktál?

\- De, csak reggel felhúztam, így hozzáadott tízet.

\- De legalább nem duplázta meg.

\- Ez igaz – mondta mosolyogva.

Ekkor Morty órája elkezdett csipogni.

\- Angol órád lesz? - kérdezte Yoh.

\- Igen, sajnálom, mennem kell.

\- Semmi gond, akkor nekiállok a futásnak.

\- Jó, akkor jó tanulást… és futást - tette hozzá Morty.

\- Neked is. Mármint tanulást. Holnap reggel megint találkozunk?

\- Igen.

Azzal elbúcsúztak egymástól.

Yoh fél távnál volt, amikor úgy döntött, pihen egyet a parkban. Leült a padra, és közben a tájat nézte. A távolban két testvérpár fogócskát játszott. Az egyik véletlenül elesett, és a fájdalomtól elkezdett sírni. A testvére odaszaladt hozzá.

\- Nincs semmi bajod? - kérdezte kissé ijedten.

\- Felhorzsoltam a térdem - mondta könnyes szemekkel, fájdalommal a hangjában. Az idősebb testvér leguggolt hozzá, hogy megnézze a sérülését.

\- Eléggé csúnya a sebed.

\- Kösz. Nem kell most kioktatnod - mondta a fiatal durcásan.

\- Nem foglak - mondta mosolyogva, azzal elővett egy zsebkendőt, és elkezdte kitisztítani a sebet vele. A testvére néha még felszisszent a fájdalomtól, de már nem sírt.

\- Na, gyere – nyújtotta a kezét neki, azzal felhúzta testvérét. – Hazamegyünk, jó?

\- Jó, de miért segítettél rajtam? Azt hittem, kinevetsz.

\- Miért tenném ezt? Testvérek vagyunk, és a testvérek segíteni szoktak egymáson.

\- Köszi.

\- Semmiség.

Azzal hazamentek. Yoh, ahogy a jelenetet nézte, észrevette, hogy megint olyan üresnek érzi magát. Pedig ott volt neki Anna, Morty és a többi barátja.

Közben nekiállt futni. Hiányzott neki valaki, vagy valami. Már közel volt a házukhoz, amikor ráébredt, hogy bűntudata van. Bűntudata, hogy megölte egyetlen testvérét, Zeke-t. Ezért érezte magát minden reggel olyan furcsán. Ahogy erre rájött, elszomorodott.

„Most biztos utál engem, amiért megöltem. Ennek nincs semmi értelme, Zeke magának köszönheti, hogy meghalt. Nem hagyott más kiutat, de akkor is ő a testvérem, és én öltem meg. Pedig ő csak egy jobb világot akart" - vitatkozott magában Yoh. A gondolataiból Anna zökkentette ki.

\- Yoh, jól vagy? - kérdezte aggodalommal a hangjában. Yoh teljesen meglepődőt, fel se tűnt neki, hogy bejött volna.

\- I… igen, csak elgondolkoztam.

\- Akkor nyomás föl a szobádba, és addig nem kapsz vacsorát, amíg fel nem mondod a szellemeimnek a kémiát - mondta a szokásos, parancsolgatós hangnemében a lány. Yoh szomorúan felkullogott, azzal nekiállt megtanulni a kémiát. Közben már lemenőben volt a nap. Idővel a nap helyét átvette a telihold és a csillagok. Yoh odament az ablakhoz, és elkezdte nézni a csillagokat.

„Vajon Zeke dühös lehet rám, amiért megöltem? Mit csinálhat most?" Ilyesfajta dolgok jártak a fejében. Gondolataiból megint Anna zökkentette ki.

\- Yoh, megtanultad már?

\- Nem, de miért kell megtanulnom?

\- Azért, mert nem kapsz vacsorát.

\- Jó, de mégis mire megyek azzal, ha megtanulom? Galvánelemmel fogom legyőzni az ellenfeleimet?

\- Nem rossz ötlet. Tanuld meg, és ha ennyire érdekel, akkor nyugodtan gyakorolhatsz.

\- Vagy halálra neveti magát az ellenfelem, hogy ilyesmivel próbálkozom. - Azzal visszament befejezni a tanulást. Felmondta Anna szellemeinek a leckét, elejétől a végéig, azzal lement megvacsorázni. Evés közben feltűnt neki, hogy Anna is a gondolataiba merült. De úgy döntött, inkább nem kérdez rá, ha el akarja mondani neki, akkor majd elmondja. Evés után Yoh neki akart állni a mosogatásnak, de Anna rászólt.

\- Hagyjad a tányérokat, majd én elmosom. - Yoh ezen a mondaton teljesen meglepődött. „Anna elmosogat?"

\- Rendben - mondta Yoh, azzal elindult lefürödni, mielőtt a médium meggondolná magát.

Fürdés után a csillagokat nézte az ablakból, és Zeke-n gondolkozott.

„Vajon, Anna megidézné nekem Zeke-t? Ááá, biztosan nem, elvégre meg akart ölni, és mégis hiányzik nekem" - mérgelődött magában. Egyszer csak észrevette, hogy Anna is a csillagokat nézi az ablaka alatt. Feltűnt neki, hogy ma a médium furán viselkedett. „Lehet, hogy valami furát érez, és ettől ilyen furcsa?" Végül, Anna bement a házba.

\- Yoh, jól vagy? Amióta hazajöttél a futásból, olyan furán viselkedsz - lebegett hozzá Amidamaru kis gömb formában.

\- Igen, jól vagyok, nem kell aggódnod. Jól érzem magam - mondta Yoh, azzal ásított egy nagyot. – Megyek, lefekszem, jó éjszakát.

\- Jó éjt - azzal felment a tetőre, csillagokat nézni. Yoh még egyszer felnézett a csillagos égre.

\- Hiányzol, szeretnélek még egyszer látni, Zeke - mondta halkan, azzal lefeküdt. Álmában újra a Csillag-szentélynél volt, amikor Zeke-kel harcolt. Amikor valami, mintha kiragadta volna az álmából.


	2. 2 Fejezet

Körülnézett, és egy sötét helyen találta magát. Azt se tudta, a földön van-e vagy lebeg.

\- Van itt valaki? - kérdezte Yoh, de nem tudta, miért mondta ki hangosan, hiszen rajta kívül nem látott senkit. Legalábbis ő azt hitte.

\- Hiányoztam? - mondta egy hang.

Yoh teljesen meglepődött, hogy van rajta kívül más is. De nem tudta, hogy az illető hol lehet, vagy hogy ki az, de a hangját mintha már hallotta volna egyszer régen.

\- Ki vagy? - kérdezte, hátha most rájön, hol lehet az illető.

\- Nem ismered fel a hangomat, Yoh?

Yoh most már biztos volt benne, hogy már hallotta ezt a hangot, de nem tudta kivel azonosítani.

\- Segítek neked – mondta a hang. – Nemsokára újra találkozunk, testvér.

Yoh rögtön rájött, ki az illető, mert ezt a mondatot Zeke mondta neki egyszer, amikor találkoztak és megtudta, hogy ő az ikertestvére.

\- Te vagy az, Zeke?

Ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat, egyszerre láng lobbant fel előtte. A tűzből egy hosszú hajú, köpenyt viselő fiú lépett ki.

\- Tényleg hiányoztam neked, Yoh? - kérdezte bánattal a hangjában.

Yoh nagyon meglepődött Zeke-en, olyan szomorúan nézett rá. Abszolút nem annak a Zeke-nek nézett ki, akit a bajnokság alatt megismert. Azt se tudta, ébren van-e vagy álmodik.

\- Igen, hiányoztál - mondta neki kicsit zavartan.

\- De miért? Hiszen meg akartalak ölni. Örülnöd kéne, hogy nem török az életedre.

\- Bántott a tudat, hogy megöltem az egyetlen testvéremet, és lehetőséget sem adtam neki a változásra, még a legutolsó pillanatban sem. Úgy éreztem, az a legjobb, ha… - Yoh szünetet tartott, nem tudta kimondani a következő szót. Zeke közben odasétált mellé, és bátorításként ráhelyezte kezét a vállára.

\- Megöllek – fejezte be nehezen Yoh, azzal elfordult testvérétől, nem akart a szemébe nézni.

\- Ha ez vigasztal, a csatánk mindenhogyan valamelyikünk halálával végződött volna. Meg, amúgy se tudtál volna lebeszélni róla, ahhoz egy… egyszerűen ideges voltam.

Yoh úgy érezte, testvére valami mással akarta befejezni mondatát, és jól érezte. Mert Zeke olyat mondott volna, amit Yohnak nem lenne szabad tudnia.

\- Azt észrevettem – mosolyodott el Yoh, ismét testvérére nézve. – Örülök, hogy nem haragszol rám ezért. Még akkor is, ha te egy álombéli Zeke vagy. Belül érzem, hogy amit mondtam neked, azt a valódi Zeke is meghallotta.

\- Yoh, nem akarom, hogy tévhitben élj, de én a valódi Zeke Asakura vagyok, és nem pedig egy álombéli.

Yoh ezen a mondaton teljesen meglepődött.

\- De… ne haragudj rám, de én… kettévágtalak?! Nem kéne halottnak lenned?

\- De, halott is vagyok. Amit most látsz, az a lelkem.

\- Akkor eddig miért nem láttalak?

\- Ha az élők között sétálnék, akkor az első sámán, aki meglátna, elpusztítaná a lelkem. Hiába vagyok erős sámán, a holtak között minden lélek egyenlően erős. Meg eddig nem is hívtál.

\- Csak ezért most kockára tetted a lelked, hogy idejöjj?

\- Nem, olyan helyre vittelek, ahol senki sem zavarhat minket.

\- Egyébként, hol vagyunk? - nézett körbe még egyszer Yoh.

\- Amikor az ember meghal, a lelke ide kerül. Itt választhat, hogy elmegy a Szellemek Királyához és újjáéled, de elfelejt mindent, vagy az élők között bolyong, mint lélek. Ha az illető uralja az egység csillagának mind az öt ágát, akkor itt tud reinkarnálódni.

\- Biztos unatkozhatsz, amíg el nem telik ötszáz év.

\- Nem szoktam unatkozni, elfoglalom magam.

\- Én is, ötszáz éves alvással - kuncogott fel Yoh.

Zeke elmosolyodott rajta.

\- Ezt még nem csináltam itt.

\- Tényleg?

Zeke megrázta a fejét.

\- Általában fejlesztem magam, hogy a legerősebb sámán lehessek, vagy belemegyek más emberek álmába, és ott a kedvem szerint alakítom azt.

\- Lefogadom, rendszeres látogató vagy Jeanne álmában.

\- Ilyen kiszámítható lennék?

\- Ennyire már megismertelek - mosolyodott el Yoh.

\- Kivételesen tegnap nem nála voltam - mondta visszavágva.

\- Kitalálom, Annánál jártál.

Zeke ledermedt a név hallatán, és elfordult Yohtól.

\- Valami rosszat mondtam? - kérdezte kis félelemmel a hangjában.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Zeke, de még mindig nem nézett testvérére.

\- Ezek szerint eltaláltam. Elég érdekes álom lehetett, ha mindkettőtöket ennyire megviselt. Ha akarod, nyugodtan elmesélheted.

\- Maradjunk annyiban – itt testvérére nézett –, Anna félt téged.

Yoh először azt hitte, hogy testvére most csak ugratja. De amilyen őszintén nézett rá rájött, hogy tévedett.

\- Értem, talán jobb is, ha nem mondod el, hogy hogyan jöttél erre rá.

Bár, Zeke módszereit ismerve Yoh úgy gondolta, hogy megölhetett valakit, és ezért nincs kedve elmesélni.

\- Ha ettől félsz, senkit sem öltem meg – mondta, meghallva testvére gondolatait.

\- Tényleg? - kérdezte meglepetten Yoh.

\- Igen, most biztos kinevetsz, már sok embert megöltem, de akkor, az álomban képtelen voltam rá.

\- Egyáltalán nem nevettelek volna ki. Inkább örülök, hogy nem tetted meg - mondta mosolyogva.

\- Ezt jó hallani. Azt hiszem, ideje lesz menned.

\- Mégis hová?

\- Az élők közé, már reggel van.

\- Ma este is találkozunk? - kérdezte reménykedve Yoh.

\- Felőlem, de mielőtt lefeküdnél, hívj, és akkor mindig találkozunk.

\- Rendben, nem felejtem el.

Mikor Yoh kinyitotta a szemét, akkor már a szobájában volt. Odasétált az ablakhoz, és felnézett a tiszta kék égre.

\- Jó reggelt, Zeke.

Azzal elment felöltözni, és életében először Anna noszogatása nélkül kelt fel, és készített reggelit. Mikor Anna felkelt, felöltözés közben azon gondolkozott, hogy reggeli előtt vagy után rontson rá jövendőbelijére. Végül úgy döntött, inkább elkészíti neki a reggelit. Mire a konyhába ért, az ámulattól szóhoz se tudott jutni.

\- Jó reggelt - köszönt végül a médium.

\- Jó reggelt - köszönt vissza neki Yoh mosolyogva.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Igen, miért?

\- Általában segítség kell, hogy felébredj.

\- Nem tudtam tovább aludni, meg volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy velem készítteted volna el a reggelit, így felkeltem.

A médium csak hümmögött egyet, azzal leült az asztal elé. Kis idő elteltével Yoh hozta a reggelit, és csendben megették. Az iskolába menet találkoztak Mortyval. Így újra együtt volt a kis csapat. Mortyban volt egy kis izgalom a dolgozatot illetően, amit fokozott Anna és Yoh nyugodtsága.

\- Nektek hogy sikerült? - Ez volt Morty első kérdése suli után.

\- Egyesnél rosszabb biztos nem lesz - mondta Yoh.

\- Annál tényleg nem lehet rosszabbat kapni – mondta Morty.

Az egyik elágazásnál a csapat szétvált. Anna hazament, Yohék pedig elindultak a Síremlék-hegyre. Amikor a folyó mellett sétáltak, két embert vettek észre. A férfi nagydarab és erős alkatú volt, míg a lány vékonynak és tehetetlennek látszott.

\- Eressze el a kezem! - kiáltott rá a lány.

\- És mégis mi lesz akkor, ha nem teszem? – kérdezte gúnyosan a férfi.

\- Súlyos sérüléseket fogsz szerezni.

\- Hú, de félek - nevetett fel gonoszul a férfi.

\- Én szóltam.

Ekkor a lány erősen rálépett a férfi lábára.

\- Ááá – kiáltotta fájdalmában, és a kéz szorítása meggyengült, amit a lány észrevett, így könnyen ki tudta magát szabadítani.

\- Ezt még megbánod, te csaj! - üvöltött rá a férfi.

\- Azt nem hiszem – mosolyodott el a lány. – Caesar, kapd el.

Ekkor megjelent egy fekete-fehér husky, aki a férfi felé rohant. A férfi menekülőre fogta a dolgot és futásnak eredt, a kutya morgások kíséretében követte.

\- Ügyesen elbántál vele - mondta Yoh.

\- Köszi – ment oda hozzájuk a lány. Hosszú, szőke haja volt, sötétbarna szoknyát, és hozzá világosbarna felsőt hordott. – Most legalább megtanulja, hogy ne bántson lányokat.

\- Az biztos - mosolyodott el Yoh.

\- Engem Akeminak hívnak.

\- Én Yoh vagyok, ő pedig a barátom, Morty.

\- Szia – köszönt neki Morty. – Aszta, te egy sámán vagy?! - lepődött meg, amikor meglátta a lány kezén a jóscsengőt.

\- Igen, ő a védőszellemem, Izumi. – Ekkor a lány vállán megjelent egy sas. – Ezek szerint ti is sámánok vagytok.

\- Én nem - mondta Morty.

\- Én az vagyok. Ő pedig a védőszellemem, Amidamaru.

Ekkor megjelent Yoh védőszelleme.

\- Te ölted meg a nagy Zeke Asakurát? - kérdezte a lány.

\- Igen - mondta bólintva Yoh.

\- Ha hosszú életet szeretnél, akkor kerüld el a Black Army csapatot.

\- Miért?

Ekkor megjelent a kutya, szájában a férfi pólójának egy részével.

\- Jaj, Caesar, már megint mit tettél?! Hányszor mondjam meg neked, hogy ne szedd le róluk a ruhát? - kérdezte a lány, azzal kivette a kutya szájából a ruhadarabot. – Valamelyikőtöknek nem kell rongy? Nekem már eléggé sok van.

\- Kösz, de nem kell - utasították vissza az ajánlatot a fiúk.

\- Mennem kell, még sok a dolgom. Sziasztok.

\- Szia - búcsúztak el egymástól.

A Síremlék-hegyen a fiúk a fának dőltek.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte a barátját, aki a laptopot figyelte.

\- Utánanézek a Black Army csapatnak.

\- Találtál róluk valamit?

\- Igen, a csapat tagjai Sam, Akemi és Ayaka.

Sam Tailor: A barátnője Akemi. Normális körülmények között nőtt fel. A védőszellemét a családjától örökölte. Egy nagyon ritka vízi tündér, a neve Fujiko. A kis termete ellenére nagyon erős, és a csatákban nagy az egység kettejük között.

Higurashi Akemi: Vele találkoztunk. A testvére Ayaka. A barátja Sam. Ő is normális körülmények között nőt fel. A családja madarakat tenyészt, főleg sasokat. Nehezen tudta elfogadni eleinte, hogy sámán. Kedves, aranyos és nyitott.

Higurashi Ayaka: Akemi testvére és a csapat vezetője. A lány jelleme változó, mint a tűz. Az ideje nagy részét gyakorlással tölti. A harcai hasonlítanak Zeke-hez. Hm… ez fura.

\- Mi?

\- Azt írja, Ayaka védőszellemét még senki se látta, de Shizunak hívják. A csapat stratégiája általában, hogy Akemi és Sam győzi le az ellenfelet, ha nem sikerül nekik, akkor Ayaka menti meg a csapatot a kieséstől. Már csak azt nem értem, hogy ez a csapat miért akar bántani téged?

\- Azt én se tudom, de idővel ki fog derülni.

\- Ahogy elnézem a csapatot, egyedül Ayakától kell tartanod.

\- Mégis miért?

\- Nem látod a védőszellemét. Szerintem elég nehéz valakit megtámadni, ha nem is látod.

\- Akkor én leszek az első, aki látni fogja - mosolyodott el Yoh.

\- Nem tudnál egyszer az életben aggódni?

\- Miért kéne?

\- Ez a lány úgy harcol, mint Zeke!

\- Attól, hogy úgy harcol, nem mindig jelenti azt, hogy a csatái halállal végződnek.

\- Ettől függetlenül, erős egy csapat.

\- De a miénk is.

Morty bólintott egyet, jelezve, hogy ő is egyetért vele. A nap már lemenőben volt.

\- Jobb lesz, ha megyek, különben Anna ki fog akadni, ami általában nem szokott jól végződni.

\- Rendben, szia.

\- Szia.

Azzal elbúcsúztak egymástól.

Mire Yoh hazaért, addigra a vacsora elkészült, és egy vendég is várta, aki nem volt más, mint Tamara. Csendben megvacsoráztak. Anna a mosogatást Tamarára bízta. Yoh lefürdött, fölvette a hálóköntösét, és kiment a teraszra nézni a csillagokat. Tamara a fürdésből ment vissza, amikor meglátta Yoht egyedül. Úgy gondolta, csatlakozik hozzá.

\- Szia, Yoh - köszönt neki Tamara.

\- Szia, Tami.

Tamara leült Yoh mellé, és nézték a csillagokat.

\- Yoh… tudod… én… sze… – kezdte Tamara zavartan.

\- Tudom, én is szeretem a csillagokat nézni – mondta nyugodtan, mintha észre se vette volna a lány zavarát.

Tamara zavarában bólintott.

\- Jó éjt, Tami - azzal Yoh felállt.

\- Jó éjt, Yoh.

Yoh felment a szobájába, még egyszer felnézett a csillagos kék égre az ablakából.

\- Zeke - hívta testvérét és lefeküdt aludni.


	3. 3 Fejezet

Yoh most nem a múltkori helyen volt, ahol Zeke-kel találkozott. Most egy füves mezőn találta magát. Az égen csillagok milliói ragyogtak, de testvérét még sehol se látta. Mikor kigyönyörködte magát a táj szépségében, úgy döntött sétál egyet, hátha meglátja valahol Zeke-et. Nem telt el sok idő, mire rálelt testvérére, aki a fűben ülve nézte a csillagokat. Mikor meglátta boldogság járta át a szívét. Zeke nem vette észre közeledtét. Gondolataiból testvére hangja zökkentette ki.

\- Szia – köszönt neki, és leült mellé.

\- Szia.

\- Most hol vagyunk? – érdeklődött Yoh.

\- Az álmodban, itt minden sokkal valóságosabb és élet hűbb, annál a sivár, sötét helynél. Tetszik ez a hely és napszak, vagy változtassak rajta?

\- Tudnál rajta változtatni? – kérdezte meglepődve.

\- Persze, hiszen ez egy álom, a környezetett kedvünk szerint alakíthatjuk – magyarázta neki, mind ha ez lenne a világ legegyszerűbb dolga.

Yoh elgondolkozott, hogy mivel lehetne szebbé tenni a helyet. Ekkor beugrott neki egy kép.

\- Tudnál mögénk egy erdőt rakni?

\- Persze.

Zeke becsukta a szemét és koncentrált. Ekkor a földből magas fák emelkedtek ki, így jött létre mögöttük félkör alakban az erdő.

\- Így jó lesz? – kérdezte Zeke.

Yoh körbenézett.

\- Igen, még jobb is, ahogy én elképzeltem. Ügyes vagy – dicsérte meg testvérét.

\- Ezt, te, is meg tudod csinálni, ha akarod.

\- Tényleg? Megtanítanál rá?

\- Csak hunyd be a szemed, és koncentrálj arra, amit szeretnél és, hogy hol legyen.

\- Ilyen egyszerű?

Zeke bólintott. Yoh becsukta a szemét, és erősen koncentrált rá.

\- Yoh, most őszintén mond meg, hogy mit akartál.

Mikor Yoh kinyitotta a szemét akkor látta, hogy testvérére zuhog az eső, de rá nem.

\- Jaj, bocsi, nem ezt akartam, ne haragudj rám – mentegetőzött Yoh.

\- Semmi gond, hiszen még kezdő vagy – közben elállította az esőt. – Csak mond meg, hogy mit szerettél volna.

\- Egy tavat elénk – mondta az előttük lévő füves területet nézve.

\- Jó, az esőt már értem, de miért pont rám?!

\- Ne haragudj – mondta szomorúan.

\- Nem haragszok rád, csak megleptél vele.

Zeke nekiállt koncentrálni. Előttük víz tört fel a földből, ami össze vizezte Yoht. A feltörő vízsugár egyre csak kisebb lett. A helyén pedig egy tó állt. Mindkettejükről folyta a víz. Yoh nem volt mérges a testvérére, amiért összevizezte, úgy érezte ezt az előbbiért kapta.

Már olyan hosszú ideje nézték a csillagokat, hogy közben már megszáradtak. Egyszer csak, Yoh megtörte a csendet.

\- Észrevetted, hogy hiányzik a … - de Zeke félbeszakította.

\- Tudom, hogy hiányzik, és azt szeretném, hogy te, tedd.

\- De az első próbálkozásom is félre sikerült – mondta szomorúan.

\- Ki mondta neked, hogy elsőre sikerül? Nekem is idő kellett mire elsajátítottam. Meg a tavad összejött volna, csak a hely volt rossz, és szerintem ezt meg tudod csinálni hiba nélkül.

\- Úgy gondolod?

\- Nem gondolom, tudom. De ha lehet, ne, küldj rám újabb égi áldást.

\- Megpróbálok nem küldeni – mondta mosolyogva.

Yoh becsukta a szemét, és nekiállt koncentrálni, elképzelte a Holdat, és hogy az égen legyen. A végeredmény pedig….

\- Én se csinálhattam volna szebb Holdat – mondta Zeke.

\- Köszi – mondta a Holdra nézve.

Zeke éjjeli égboltjára pedig felkerült, Yoh teliholdja. Így már semmi nem hiányzott. A csillagok és a Hold együttes fénye mindent bevilágított, egyedül csak az erdő volt sötét. Mintha a fák ágai nem akarták, hogy a fény behatoljon az erdőbe. A szél lágyan fújt, ami a vízen apró hullámokat keltett. Hirtelen, a folyó mögött hegy emelkedett ki, ami bekerítette őket és az erdőt. A hegy falából víz zúdult le a tóba. Amik eddig voltak fák, azok is teljesen átalakultak. Mindegyik fának más és más volt a levele, és mintha a fatörzs kérge is más lett volna, de Yoh nem látta tisztán, mert messze volt az új erdőtől. Az erdő túloldalán, a hegyben egy barlangot látott. Valószínűleg ez lehetett a bejárat a völgyhöz. Yoht lenyűgözte a táj egyedi szépsége. Ekkor zajt hallott az erdő felöl. Egy kicsi szarvas csorda jött ki a fák rejtekéből. Elől egy hím szarvas ment, aki valószínűleg a kis csapatott vezette. A szarvasból csak úgy sugárzott, hogy ő fajának egyik legszebb példánya. Mögötte jöttek a nőstények, akik egy kisebb kört alkotva védték kölykeiket az esetleges támadástól tartva. A szarvas csorda félelem nélkül ment el a testvérek mellett, mintha már megszokták volna az ember közelségét, és tudták, nem fogják bántani őket. Amikor a vezető szépen, méltóságteljesen elhaladt Yoh mellett, azt az érzetett keltette benne, hogy a hím ennek a völgynek az ura, és neki, mint vendégnek meg kell hajolnia előtte. A kis csapat odament a tóhoz. A hím figyelt, hogy nincs-e a közelben veszély. Közben a nőstények és kölykeik itták a hideg tó vízét, oltva a szomjúkat. Miután a hím meggyőződött, hogy nincs mitől tartaniuk, így ő is nekiállt inni. Yohnak annyira valóságos volt a környezet, nézte, ahogy a szarvasok isznak, a fák látványa, érezte, ahogy a szél lágyan belefúj hajába, a vízesés keltette zaj, minden olyan igazinak hatott, hogy el is felejtette, hogy ez valójában egy álom, és nem több.

\- Ez nagyon szép – mondta Yoh, még mindig a szarvasokat nézte.

Zeke közben a hátán feküdve, nézte az eget. Amikor a testvérére nézett észrevette, hogy ő a távolba néz. Fektéből felült, hogy megnézze, mi tetszik annyira, Yohnak. Ahogy meglátta a vízesést, a hegyeket és a köztük lévő erdőt, egyből felismerte a helyet. Ijedten vette tudomásul, hogy olyat tett, amit nem lett volna szabad, és ráadásul pont Yoh előtt. Gyorsan mindent visszacsinált az eredeti állapotába. Eltűntek a hegyek, a szarvasok, és a fák is visszaváltoztak. Zeke magát szidta, amiért nem figyelt oda a gondolataira, és csak akkor vette észre, amikor, Yoh megszólalt. Yoh csalódottan vette észre, hogy minden visszatért az eredeti állapotába.

\- Engem nem zavart, hogy megváltoztattad a környezetett – mondta Yoh.

De Zeke nem reagált a mondatára, csak nézte az előtte lévő tót.

\- Rossz emlékek kötnek a völgyhöz? – tudta, hogy ezzel a kérdésével rossz vizeken hajózik, de meg akarta tudni, hogy mi a testvére baja.

\- Nem, azt nem mondanám – rázta meg a fejét. – Szeretek ott lenni, meg a napjaim nagy részét is ott töltöm, amikor élek.

\- Megmondanád, hogy hol van az a hely?

Zeke megrázta a fejét. Yoh kicsit elszomorodott, szerette volna élőben is látni.

\- Annyit megmondanál, hogy miért nem? – kérdezte Yoh.

\- Akik meglátták a hegyet, azok mind elindultak, hogy megmásszák, voltak köztük emberek és sámánok egyaránt. Egyesek út közben haltak meg, de voltak, akik a völgyben hunytak el. Eddig egy sámán volt ott, és tért vissza élve.

\- Nem akarod, hogy meghaljak? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

\- Én, nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy elmenj egy olyan helyre, ahol sokan életüket vesztik – miközben beszélt folyamatosan a tavat nézte.

A fiatalabb testvérnek, támadt egy ötlete, amivel kizökkentheti testvérét ebből az állapotából. Felállt, és elindult az erdőbe, magára hagyva testvérét. Egy kis idő múlva Zeke is felállt, de nem az erdő felé ment, hanem a tóhoz, hátha a víz tükrében meglátja a kérdésére a választ, de csak saját arcának tükörképe nézett vissza rá.

„Ha, Yoh, el is jut a völgybe, mennyi az esélye, hogy nem teszi azt, amit a többi?" - tűnődött magában. Hirtelen, erős szél fújta meg.

„Már nincs sok időm" - mondta magában.

Elindult az erdő felé, Yoh után, és már tudta, hogy mit kell tennie. Az erdő sötét volt, kevés fényszűrődött át rajta. Amikor Zeke, úgy gondolta, hogy már elég mélyen van az erdőben megállt és körülnézett, de nem látott és nem is hallott semmit.

\- Yoh, gyere elő, elmondom, hol találod meg a völgyet! – kiáltotta Zeke.

De most se hallott semmi zajt. „Szóval játszani akarsz, én benne vagyok", és az egyik fa ágain felugrált, de még abból a magasságból se látta testvérét. Amelyik fának az ágán állt, annak a törzsébe beleégetett egy egyenes vonalat, úgy hogy csak ő tudta, hogy meg van jelölve az a fa. Utána ugrott egyik faágról a másikra. Figyelt ugrásaira, hogy ne keltsenek zajt. Közben figyelt, nem-e látja meg valahol Yoht, vagy nem hall valamilyen zajt. Így írt le egy kört, amikor visszatért ahhoz a fához, amit megjelölt.

„Mivel nem hallottam semmi zajt, Yoh biztos az általam leírt körben lehet, és, ő az elejétől kezdve végig láthatott engem, de teszek arról, hogy ne lássál" - mondta magában.

Elindult az általa rajzolt kör belseje felé faágról, faágra ugorva. Az egyik faágon megállt, és elkezdett feljebb mászni. Már majdnem elérte a legtetejét, amikor megjelölte magának a fát ugyan, úgy ahogy az előzött. Amikor végzett, akkor leugrott az ágról, de a föld fölött pár centivel lelassult a zuhanása, így halkan földet ért. Elindult az erdőből kifelé, vissza a tóhoz. Közben figyelt, nem-e látja meg valahol a testvérét. Közben Yoh, azon tűnődött, vajon Zeke tényleg visszament a tóhoz, vagy csak azt akarta elhitetni vele.

"Azt mondják a testvérek sok dologban, hasonlítanak, és mivel én nehezen adok fel dolgokat, akkor ez elvileg, Zeke-re is igaz. Már csak ki kell derítenem, hogy hasonlítunk-e ebben vagy sem."

Körülnézett, nem-e lát egy jobb rejtekhelyet. Meg is látta a neki megfelelő helyet, ami egy fa volt, és fél méterre előtte volt egy bokor. Óvatosan körülnézett, hogy biztosra vegye, Zeke nem látja meg, amíg rejtekhelyet változtat. Nem látott sehol senkit, így szép csendesen odament az új búvóhelyére. A rejtekhely felé vezető úton talált egy követ, amit felvett. Amikor odaért új helyére, tőle a lehető legmesszebb lévő bokorba hajította el a követ. A kő, recsegés, ropogás kíséretében ért földet.

"Ha Zeke meg is látta a mozgásom, amíg idejöttem, most biztos a zaj felé fog menni és kiderül, hogy van-e hasonlóság közöttünk."

Hirtelen, egy faág reccsenését hallotta a feje fölött. Ijedten felnézett, de nem látott semmit. Yoh elmosolyodott a tudaton, hogy van egy dolog, amiben hasonlítanak. Elkezdett magában gondolkozni.

"Ha zajt csinálok, akkor Zeke valamelyik faágon lesz, de vajon hogyan csalhatnám le a fáról…."

Közben a fák tetején egy hosszú, sötétbarna hajú fiú magát szidta, amiért nem figyelt oda.

"Nem hiszem el, pont akkor nem figyeltem oda, amikor a legjobban kellet volna, de most már mindegy, Yoh tudja, hogy itt vagyok."

Egyszer csak apró és halk neszt hallott. A hang messziről jött, ezért óvatosan lejjebb ereszkedett. A fák ágain nesztelenül haladt a hang forrása felé. Az éjjeli sötétséget kihasználva mindig olyan helyen volt, ahová nem esett fény, így nehezen lehetett meglátni. A bokrok rejtekében észrevette, hogy megmozdul ott valami. Halkan leugrott a fáról, és elindult a hely felé, ahol a mozgást látta, de még mindig a sötétben rejtőzött. Ahogy közeledett felé, már apró kis zajokat is hallott. Már olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy már csak egy fa választotta el őket.

„Itt a vége" - mondta magában Zeke.

A fát megkerülte, és kilépet a fényre. Ezzel egy időben világította meg a hold fénye egy sötétbarna színű, négy lábon álló, kétujjú patás állatott.

„Egy őz" - mondta magában, teljesen meglepődve, még elbújni is elfelejtett.

„De ez, hogy kerül ide, én nem csináltam az erdőbe állatokat, hacsak nem…"

\- Megvagy! - kiáltotta Yoh, Zeke felé futva.

Zeke megfordult, és Yoh ráugrott. Az idősebb testvér nem tudta megtartani testvérét, akkora lendülettel érkezett, így mindketten elestek.

\- Te, csináltad az őzet? – kérdezte Zeke.

\- Igen, valahogyan le kellet, hogy csaljalak a fáról és sikerült – mosolyodott el Yoh.

\- De csak azért, mert az elejét elszúrtam. Legközelebb nem lesz ekkora szerencséd.

Közben az őz halk léptekkel elment.

\- Egész jó lett az őzed – mondta Zeke, a távolodó állatot nézve.

\- Köszi.

Közbe Yoh elkezdett mocorogni, próbálta kiszabadítani kezeit Zeke szorításából, de sikertelenül.

\- Elengednéd a kezem?

\- Miért?

\- Mert nem tudom kiszabadítani, és zavar, hogy fogod.

\- Rendben, egy feltétellel – mondta gonoszul elmosolyodva, testvérére nézve.

Zeke a kezével közelebb húzta magához testvérét. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy a homlokuk majdnem összeért. Yoht zavarba ejtette, hogy ilyen közel van testvéréhez.

\- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte félénken Yoh.

\- Leszállnál rólam – jött az egyszerű válasz.

Yohnak csak ekkor esett le, hogy Zeke-en fekszik, amitől elpirult, de megkönnyebbült, mert azt hitte, hogy valami mást fog kérni tőle testvére.

\- Először enged el a kezem, így nem tudok felállni.

\- Fiatalabbaké az elsőbbség.

\- De az idősebbnek kell példát mutatnia – szállt vitába testvérével Yoh.

\- Ez igaz, de téged zavar, hogy fogom a kezed és nem engem.

\- Akkor is először, te!

\- Nem, te!

\- Te!

\- Te!

Mindketten elfordultak egymástól. Végül, mindketten egymás szemébe néztek.

\- Egyszerre – mondták ki egyszerre.

Ezen mindketten elnevették magukat. Jóleset Yohnak hallani, ahogy testvére örömében nevet. Mindketten egyszerre álltak fel, és engedte el testvére kezét. Yoh még mindig mosolygott.

\- Mi az, mi tetszik annyira? – kérdezte Zeke.

\- Az, hogy neked is jó kedved van, meg van egy közös tulajdonságunk.

\- És mi lenne az?

\- Te, is nehezen adsz fel dolgokat.

\- Ezt eltaláltad.

\- Akkor mi vagyunk, a soha fel nem adjuk tesók. – mondta mosolyogva, és ezen már Zeke is elmosolyodott.

\- Ezek szerint, akármit mondok neked, mindenhogyan megkeresed a völgyet? – kérdezte Zeke.

\- Ha nem akarod, hogy megkeressem, akkor nem fogom.

\- Nekem mindegy, hogy megkeresed-e vagy sem. Ha netán úgy döntenél, hogy megkeresed, akkor a völgyet megtalálod egy szi… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert hirtelen az égre nézett.

„Itt az idő" - mondta magában Zeke. Yoh nem értette, hogy testvére miért hagyta félbe a mondatát, ezért ő is felnézett. Viszont nem látott semmi rendkívülit, csak a fák ágait, amin levelek voltak és azokat a csillagokat, amiket nem takartak el a fák. „Valaminek pedig kell ott lennie, ha Zeke látja, vagy érzi, de akkor én miért nem?" – tűnődött magában.

\- Zeke, jól vagy? Mi történt? - kérdezte aggódva.

Testvére viszont mintha meg se hallotta volna, csak nézte az eget. Végül megfordult, és elindult az erdő belseje felé.

\- Zeke, várj, ha megbántottalak valamivel, akkor sajnálom! - kiáltotta utána.

Testvére megállt, de nem nézett vissza rá.

\- Most mennem kell. - és eltűnt az erdő sötétjében, egyedül hagyva testvérét.

\- Zeke - mondta halkan.

Ekkor felébredt, még késő éjjel volt. A fejében képek voltak. Az egyiken az, amikor Zeke az éget nézte és utána nem nézett vissza rá. Ekkor jött rá, hogy ezalatt a két nap alatt annyira megkedvelte testvérét, hogy aggódik érte. Az este további része se telt valami jól. Valahányszor megpróbált elaludni, mindig felébredt és mindig ugyanazt az álmot álmodta, amikor elaludt. Körülötte fehérség volt, és futott valahova, még ő se tudta, hogy hova, de úgy érezte mindenkép oda kell érnie, mielőtt túl késő lenne.

Közben Yohéktól távol, az Asakura birtokon, egy öreg ősz hajú félig kopasz sámán sétált az éjszakában. Bement egy kis szobába ahol nem voltak ablakok, egyedül a gyertyák fénye világította meg. A szoba közepén egy másik öreg sámán térdelt.

\- Készen állsz? – kérdezte Yomei.

A megszólított bólintott és felállt. Mind a ketten kimentek a szabadba és az udvar felé mentek.

\- Szerinted sikerülni fog? - kérdezte Kino.

\- Nem tudom, de nem engedhetjük meg Zeke-nek, hogy visszatérjen, ha vissza tud jönni, akkor meg kell akadályoznunk, mielőtt találna egy utat, hogy feltámadjon. - mondta Yomei.

Lassan elérték az udvarnak azt a részét ahova mentek. A földön egy szabályos kör volt kirajzolva, amiben egy ötágú csillag volt. A csillag fölső csúcsán egy fa volt, ettől balra lévő csúcson egy tál víz volt, a víz melletti csúcson egy szamuráj kard volt a földbe állítva, a kard melletti csúcson egy föld kupac volt, és az utolsó csúcson egy fáklya volt a földbe állítva, amin tűz lobogott.

\- Akkor annyi lenne a dolgom, hogy elmegyek a szellemek világába, és ott az elhunyt Asakura lelkek segítségével megakadályozom ezt? - közben Kino bement a csillag közepéig.

\- Igen – mondta Yomei.

\- Te, is idejönnél, mert szükségem van a te erődre is, hogy eljussak a szellemek világába.

Yomei odament hozzá, és megfogták egymás kezét.

\- Vigyáz magadra - mondta Yomei.

Ekkor Kino elkezdett idegen nyelven beszélni. Hirtelen a fáklyán lévő tűz lángja nagyobb lett, és bekerítették őket a lángok.


	4. 4 Fejezet

Lassan a nap felkelt és fényével megvilágította a ház belsejét. A házban még mindenki az igazak álmát aludta, két lányt kivéve, akik a konyhában készítették a mai reggelit.

\- Ébren vagy már Yoh! - kiáltotta fel a lépcső aljáról és füleit hegyezve várta válaszát a médium.

Miután az emeletről nem érkezett semmilyen válasz vagy bármilyen apró zaj ami jelezné a fenti lakó ébren létét, Anna átadva a főzés további részét Tamarának úgy döntött maga veszi kézbe a dolgot és fölment leendő férjéhez. Az ajtó előtt megállva egy határozott mozdulattal elhúzta azt.

\- Ébresztő hétalvó! - mondta Anna indulattal a hangjában.

Yoh válaszként átfordult a másik oldalára. Már kezdett hozzá szokni a hangos ébresztőkhöz, aminek az szokott lenni a következménye, hogy Annának drasztikusabb módszerekhez kellet nyúlnia. De ehhez a mostanihoz még nagyban hozzájárult, hogy még mindig abban a különös álomban futott, mélyen ott maradva. Mintha még az álom se engedné, hogy fölébredjen, amíg végig nem nézi. Annánál itt szakadt el a cérna. Kiment a szobából, de nem telt el sok idő, mire visszajött egy vödörrel a kezében. Aminek a hideg tartalmát egyenesen Yohra öntötte. Mondanom se kell, hogy a hideg víz kellően ébresztő hatású volt és Yoh felpattanva dideregve a merénylőjére nézett.

\- Ezt most miért kaptam? - kérdezte panaszosan.

De ahogy látta társa össze szűkített szemeit, már meg is bánta kérdését.

\- Hogy van képed eddig aludni?! Most azonnal felöltözöl! - utasította Anna és elindult az ajtó felé.

Yoh már kezdte azt hinni, hogy ennyivel megúszta a dolgot. Ekkor a médium megállt az ajtóban.

\- Remélem nem felejtetted el, hogy ma maratoni futást tartunk.

\- Ááá… dehogy, csak erre a napra vártam. - tette tarkóra a kezét, miközben zavartan nevetett.

A lány villámló szemekkel nézett vissza rá, mire Yoh feszülten vigyázzba vágta magát, várva a folytatást.

\- Ezt vidd vissza. - mondta a lány, felé dobva a vödröt, amit a sámán kicsit nehézkesen, de elkapott, mire újra az ajtó irányába nézett, addigra már a médium el is ment.

Ezek után már nem volt a házban élő vagy halott lélek, aki még aludt volna. Yoh elsőnek gyorsan edző ruháit felkapva a fürdőbe ment megszárítkozni, ezzel nagyjából végezve magára vette fehér pólóját és melegítő nadrágját. Végül zárásnak a haját még össze fogta. Visszament, hogy feltörölje a reggeli árvíz nyomait, majd az ablaka előtt még kiterítette ágyneműit, remélve, hogy estére megszáradnak.

Miután mindezekkel végzett, elindult a konyha felé, hogy segítsen a lányoknak a reggeliben. Közben Tamara a nappaliból indult vissza a konyhába, hogy az evőeszközöket is kirakhassa. De még mielőtt a konyhába ért volna még a nappali padlójában megbotolva elesett, de nem a kemény padlóra esett, hanem valami puhára.

\- Tami jól vagy? - kérdezte a két védő szelleme zaj felé lebegve - Nem… - elállt a szavuk, attól ami eléjük tárult.

Anna is kiment a konyhából, hogy megnézze mi történt. Az elé táruló látványtól földbe gyökerezett a lába, miközben Yoh ölében tartja az igen csak zavarban lévő lányt. Ezzel egy időben Tamarának egy régi nagy álma vált valóra, azzal hogy a fiú így tartotta. Amint Yoh észre vette maguk körül a kis néző közönséget, gyorsan talpra állította a lányt és odébb ment tőle.

\- Anna ez nem az, aminek lát… - kezdte Yoh zavartan, de a médium közbe szólt.

\- Igen, látom, hogy nagyon sok szabadidőd van, úgyhogy csatold fel szépen a súlyokat és nyomás futni! - utasította indulattal a hangjában.

Az említett tiltakozó korgó gyomorral helyezte végtagjaira a súlyokat.

\- Ha a szellemeimtől megtudom, hogy pihensz vagy eszel, akkor készülj fel rá, hogy éjszakázni fogsz és ne gyere vissza 10 óránál előbb!

Yoh némán bólintva jelzett, hogy megértette és felállva megkezdte az igencsak hosszú futását. Míg a többiek folytatták a reggelit Yoh nélkül.

Kis idő múlva a ház ajtaján kopogás hallatszott. A vendégnek Tamara nyitott ajtót. Miután köszöntötték egymást, Morty egyből rákérdezett, miért is jött.

\- Yoh itt van? - kérdezte az aprócska fiú.

\- Nincs. - kapta a választ Annától - De ha már itt vagy, akkor ezt vidd el neki. - mondta a fiúnak adva egy kis csomagot. - Ha szeded az apró kis lábaidat Sorty, akkor a parkban még meg is találod.

\- Rendben. - mondta a fiú bólintva, figyelmen kívül hagyva a gúny nevét.

Már sietett is a kapuhoz, ahol a biciklijét támasztotta ki. Fölszállva rá, már ment is a barátjához.

Yoh ez idő alatt futotta a métereket, kilométereket. Egy utcára bekanyarodva a park felé vette az irányt. Közben végig testvére különös viselkedésén gondolkozott, részben, hogy elterelje figyelmét az éhségéről. Akár hogy is nézte a mostani álom Zeke szöges ellentétben állt az eddig megismert élő Zekevel. A mostani kedves és törődő volt. Persze gyanította, hogy ezek az érzések is megvannak testvérében, csak mélyen elnyomja magában. Nem tudja melyik testvére valódi jelleme, az amit a világnak mutatott, vagy amit csak neki. De az álom végére sok furcsaság történt. Testvére hirtelen elmenése… Mintha menekülni akart valami elöl gyorsan. Plusz utána az a különös színtelen álom. Minden esetre Zeke adott neki egy kis morzsát, amiből nyomozhat utána. Mert tud egy létező völgyről itt a nagyvilágban és egy szi-vel kezdődő szóról ami a völgyel lesz kapcsolatban, ami pedig Zekevel. Már a parkban járt amikor is a gondolataiból egy zaj zökkentette ki.

Hirtelen a fák közül egy vele közel azonos korú lány eset a földre. Kócos, rövid, fekete hajában még ott voltak az előbbi bokornak a levelei. Testét a karcolásokon kívül vörös festék csíkok díszítették a nyakánál, bokájánál, csuklóján és felkarján. Egy ujjatlan rövid felsőt hordott, aminek színe fehéres-világosbarnás színű, a nadrágja is ugyanilyen színű volt, ami a térdéig ért és az alja meg volt tépve. A mellénye barnás színben pompázott, aminek az alján az indián ruhákéhoz megszokott fehér kis tollak voltak hozzá varrva.

Yohtól csupán pár lépésre hevert a földön. Yoh, kis fázis késés után kapcsolva a lányhoz sietett.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte leguggolva mellé.

Közben az erdőben fák dőltek össze és a még megmaradt fák közül egy 30-as évei környékén járó férfi lépett ki. Kezében egy fegyverrel, aminek a markolatának két végén egy-egy hajlított és egyben éles penge volt. Mint egy szablya csak jóval szélesebb és nagyobb pengékkel. A fegyver a férfi válláig ért. Amikor meglátta a földön az áldozatát, ajkait eszelős mosolyra húzva támadásra készült. Yoh még időben ölbe kapva a lányt, odébb ugrott vele, így a támadással csak az utat szelte ketté.

\- Tudsz mozogni? - kérdezte a lánytól.

\- Nem, azt hiszem kibicsaklott a bokám. - mondta felnyögve a fájdalomtól ahogy megpróbálta megmozdítani az említett testrészét.

Yoh látva letette a földre és védelmezőn elé állt, elvégre nem futhat vele örökké az ölében, menekülve előle.

\- Szia… nem lehetne megbeszélni a problémát békésen… harc nélkül? - kérdezte Yoh a férfitól, kedvesen ránézve.

\- Ha már így megkérdezted… nem. - vágta rá a férfi és közvetlen támadás mellett döntve egyenesen feléjük szaladt.

Yoh gyorsan körbe nézett, valami fegyver után, ekkor meglátott egy botot, amit gyorsan fölvett.

\- Amidamaru, ugrás a botba. - utasította szellemét, akik kék gömb alakban megjelenve a botba szált.

Ami átalakult egy fa karddá, még pont időben ahhoz, hogy Yoh kivédje vele az első csapást.

\- Maradj ki ebből kölyök, nekem csak a lány kell. - mondta a férfi haragosan.

\- Nem engedem, hogy bántsd. - mondta minden erejét beleadva, az ellen támadásba, így sikerült a férfit pár lépéssel hátrébb taszítania.

\- Rendben, akkor megöllek. - azzal megforgatta a fegyvert a feje fölött és teljes erőből Yohnak támadt.

A fiú nagy nehezen kivédte a támadást

\- Mégis mit tetté, hogy ilyen dühös rád a barátod? - kérdezte Yoh két hárítás között.

\- Először is nem az esetem, másodszor nem is ismerem! - mondta dühösen a lány - A fegyverben egy gonosz lélek van és most az irányítja.

\- Akkor csak el kell tőle venni azt a nagy kaszát. - mondta Yoh kitalálva tervét.

\- Ami nem fog menni, ha ilyen gyönge gallyad van. - mondta a férfi gúnyosan, miközben megállás nélkül támadta.

\- Nem a fegyver számít, hanem az, hogy ki használja. - vágott vissza Yoh.

\- Hiszem, ha látom.

A küzdelem egyoldalú volt a férfi javára, mivel szünet nélkül támadta Yoht folyamatosan közelről, így a védekezésen kívül másra nemigen hagyott neki időt. Más részről, Yoh nemigen akarta bántani őt, így inkább várta mikor fárad el és majd csak akkor lép. A csatát egy kis barna hajú fiú hangja zavarta meg.

\- Szia, Yoh! - kiáltotta Morty meglátva a távolból barátját.

Yoh meghallva félve kiáltott vissza neki, rá se nézve, nehogy ő is belekeveredjen.

\- Morty, fuss! - kiáltotta.

\- Nocsak, ismered? - mondta a férfi gonoszul elmosolyodva, miközben szemében furcsa fény villant, ahogy egy pillanatra meglátta és lemérte új áldozata mennyire könnyű préda lenne.

Nem gondolkozva tovább gyorsan ellökte magától Yoht és egyenesen Morty felé futott, aki a félelemtől kővé válva csak nézte ahogy sebesen közeledik felé. Mielőtt a férfi még elérhette volna új áldozatát, hirtelen eltűnt a célpontja a szeme elől. Meglepetten csak állt azon a helyen, ahol még nemrég a tökmag volt, első ránézésre csak egy sima embernek látszott, aki most köddé vált. Ahogy készült megfordulni, hogy körbe nézhessen egy erős ütést érzett a fejénél és eszméletét vesztve elengedte a fegyverét és egy puffanással elterült a földön. Yoh megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel a férfi mögött állva, hogy a küzdelem végetért és végül senkinek sem esett komolyabb baja. Morty biztonságban, a lány mellett nézte végig ámulva a küzdelem legvégét.

\- Hüüü… ez nem volt semmi - mondta Morty barátjának - Amikor nem figyelt jöttél te és baing fejbe vágtad. - mondta, miközben az egyik kezét ökölbe szorítva mutatta a lecsapást.

Yoh megszokott vidám mosolyával köszöntötte barátját, utána aggódva nézet a még eszméletlen férfira.

\- Azért remélem agyrázkódást nem kapott. - mondta sajnálva, mert végig ártatlan volt, csak éppen rosszkor volt rossz helyen.

\- Én nem bánnám - mondta a lány határozottan - Egy kis agyrázkódásból legalább tanul és legközelebb nem lesz bunkó másokkal. - fejezte be lassan a férfi fegyveréhez bicegve.

\- Köszi, hogy megmentetted Mortyt. - mondta mellé lépve, miközben figyelte, hogy mire készülhet.

A lány mosolyogva legyintett miközben leguggolt.

\- Valahogyan biztonságos helyre kéne vinni ezt, hogy ne szállhasson meg másokat... - mondta Yoh hangosan töprengve, hogy mihez kezdjenek, mert itt a parkban azért mégse hagyhatják, ahol rengetegen fordulnak meg.

\- Csak meg kell fogni és kész, nincs mit agyalni ezen - mondta egyszerűen a lány.

\- De ha megfogod, akkor te is olyan leszel, mint ő. - és a fegyver mellett heverő férfira nézett.

\- Megfogás és megfogás között is van különbség.

\- Ha te mondod… - hagyta kételkedve a lányra a dolgot, miközben eszébe jutott testvére, aki biztos rengeteg varázslatot ismer és rögtön megoldaná ezt a kis problémát, majd az este amikor rejtélyesen távozott.

\- Nem fogok meghalni. - mondta a lány, látva Yoh tekintetét.

\- Hogy… Mi? - zökkent ki Yoh picit megrázva fejét.

\- Olyan szomorúan néztél rám, mint aki a halálba készül.

\- Jaaa… - esett le Yohnak - Csak eszembe jutott egy dolog.

\- Értem. - hagyta rá a lány.

Egy percre elgondolkozott, mi juthatott az eszébe. Végül elővett egy lapot, amire ősi írással volt ráírva valami, ezt ráhelyezte a markolatra és így megfogta a fegyvert. Lesütött szemmel felállt és Yoh felé fordult.

\- Most pedig szembesülsz a végzeteddel - mondta Yohra szegezve a fegyverét, miközben ördögien mosolygott.

\- Szia, engem Coppanak hívnak - mondta már barátságosan a sámánra mosolyogva.

Yoh egy darabig zavartan csak nézte, végül már felengedve elmosolyodott, hogy az előbb csak viccelt vele a lány és ráébredt, hogy a nagy kavarodásban még be sem mutatkoztak egymásnak.

\- Engem Yohnak, akit meg nemrég megmentettél Morty. - mutatta be barátját.

\- Szia. - köszönt neki ő is.

\- Ő pedig a védőszellemem Amidamaru. - fejezte be Yoh.

\- Örvendek. - köszönt neki a védőszelleme Yoh válla felett megjelenve kis kék gömb alakban.

\- Az én védőszellememet Chaahk hívják. - mondta a lány is bemutatva szellem társát.

A szelleme Amidamaruhoz hasonlóan a társa vállánál jelent meg egész alakos formában. Testét sötétbarna bunda borította, miközben a fejénél fehér volt.

\- Aranyos, ő egy vidra? - kérdezte Morty.

A lány helyeslően bólintott, miközben szelleme érdeklődve figyelte őket

\- Te hol hagytad a védő szellemedet? - kérdezte Mortytól.

\- Nekem nincs, nem vagyok sámán. - mondta kicsit elszontyolodva, amiért kilóg a sorból, de hangulata hamar megváltozott, ahogy tekintete a szatyorra téved, ráébredve, hogy miért is van itt.

\- Jut eszembe ezt Anna küldi neked - nyújtotta át barátjának a csomagot.

Yoh nehéz szívvel nyitotta ki, remélve nem valami újabb egyedi ruhát vagy más számára nem éppen kellemes dolgot kap.

A szeme felcsillant az örömtől, ahogy meglátta az ételét, így nem kell tovább egy ideig üres gyomorral edzeni.

\- Nem ülünk le? - ajánlotta fel Yoh - Akkor a te lábad is jobban tud pihenni, mint így állva? - fejezte be Seiyrara nézve.

A lány bólintással jelzett és ideiglenes mankó ként használva a fegyvert elindult a legközelebbi pad felé, mögötte a két fiúval. A lány a pad egyik szélén foglalt helyet, miközben lehajolva nekiállt megvizsgálni a bokáját, mellé Yoh ült aki rögtön neki is állt az evésnek, mielőtt Anna valahogy jelezné neki, hogy ennyi volt, folytassa az edzést. Így Morty kapta meg a pad másik végét. Miközben pihentek a levegőt kellemes hideg szél kavarta meg, miközben a parkba is lassan elkezdtek megjelenni a sétáló, játszó gyerekek.

\- Seiyra, hogy került hozzád ez az elátkozott fegyver? - törte meg a csendet Yoh két falat között.

\- Családi vállalkozás, - kezdte a lány - begyűjtjük azokat a tárgyakat, amik az emberekre nézve veszélyesek és elzárjuk.

\- Mit tesztek a bennük lévő lelkekkel? - kérdezte már végezve az evéssel.

\- Természetesen a fegyverben marad. - Yoh kérdő tekintetét látva még hozzá tette - Örökre.

\- Miért? Hiszen… érthető, hogy elzárva kell lenniük, de miért nem lehetnek egyszer újra szabadok? - mondta sajnálattal nézve a fegyverben rekedt szellemre. Nem csodálta, hogy megakarta ölni a lányt és később őt is. A szellem csak szabad akart lenni.

\- Aki gonosz az az is marad, soha nem szűnik meg belőle a gyűlölet és a vér szomj, ezért soha nem szabad kiengedni őket. De ezt neked kéne a legjobban tudnod, mert a bátyád is ilyen.

\- Én ezt nem így látom. - mondta halkan Yoh, ahogy újra feléledtek benne testvére emlékei.

\- Abban mindenesetre mindketten egyetértünk, hogy őt most olyan helyre kell vinni, hol nem érintkezik emberekkel, mielőtt újra galibát okozna. - fejezte be a témát felállva és a fiúknak intve lassan távozott.

Yoh egy darabig nézte a lány távolodó alakját, miközben megemésztette a hallottakat. Végül amikor már nem látta ő is felállva nyújtózott egyet.

\- Jobb lesz ha én is folytatom tovább. Velem tartasz? - kérdezte Mortyra nézve.

Morty egy bólintással jelezte, hogy benne van. Így tettek még egy könnyed sétát a park bejáratáig, ahova Morty letette a biciklijét. Majd nyeregbe pattanva folytatták tovább. Yoh futva, míg kis társa kerékpáron tartotta vele a tempót.

A már nyüzsögni kezdő városból kikanyarodva a folyó mellet haladtak tovább. Amikor is Yoht furcsa érzés fogta el egy pillanatra. Olyan volt, mint ha eddig a szíve nem vert volna és most egy nagyot dobbanva újra elkezdett működni. Zavartan a tenyerére nézett, amit ökölbe szorított, majd kinyitotta, miközben megmagyarázhatatlan gyengeség kezdte elfogni. Nem értette mi történik hirtelen vele, miközben Zeke gúnyos nevetését hallotta közvetlen közelről. Felnézve az égre senkit sem látott, senki nem volt ott rajtuk kívül és Morty se említette meg a nevetést, amit hallott. Yoh egy fejrázással próbálta meg kitisztítani az elméjét és az előtte lévő útra koncentrált. De a járda amin haladt kezdett eltűnni és helyette már egészen mást látott, mintha hírtelen kikerült volna a saját testéből és valaki máséba került bele. Az új hely ami elé tárult az álombeli völgy volt, pontosan az amit Zeke mutatott neki. Ahogy az illető feljebb nézett a nappali fényben tisztán látszott a hegy falában egy barlang nyílása. Miközben megfordulva a hatalmas vízesés látványa fogadta. Végül újra testvére nevetése hallatszott. Yoh próbált minden apróságot megjegyezni, amiből rájöhet a völgy pontos helyére. De közben hirtelen minden elsötétült előtte.

\- Yoh! - kiáltotta Morty ijedten, ahogy meglátta barátját eszméletlenül a földön feküdni.

Morty a bicikliről lemászva a földön heverő barátjához sietett. Letérdelve mellé a kezeivel lökdösve próbálta magához téríteni, miközben segítségért kiáltozott. Az a kevés ember, akik éppen arra sétáltak, úgy tettek, mintha nem is hallanák az aprócska fiút. Nem akarták, hogy bármi közük is legyen az esethez, ezért csendben mentek tovább a dolgukra, rájuk se nézve. Mialatt Morty egyre kétségbe esetten próbálta magához téríteni a mozdulatlan barátját.

Annyira társa magához térítésével foglalkozott, hogy észre se vette az oda érkező huskyt, ijedten hátrébb ugrott, amikor a látó terében meglátta a kutyus orrát, ahogy barátja arcát szimatolja, majd egy irányba nézve ugatással jelzett gazdájának, közben folytatva a földön heverő körbe szimatolását.

\- Már megint mit találtál te rosszcsont? - kérdezte egy ismerős lány hangja a távolból a kutyájához beszélve.

Morty a hang irányába fordult és felismerte benne Akemit, akivel tegnap találkoztak. A lány hosszú sárga haja lágyan hullámzott körülötte, ahogy feléjük tartott, egy egyrészes hosszú kék szoknyában. Felállva gyorsan a lányhoz rohant segítségért könyörögve.

A lány leguggolva szabad kezével simogatta a fiú fejét, hogy megnyugtassa nincs baj és segít neki. Fölegyenesedve oda ment a még mindig mozdulatlan Yohhoz, miközben Morty zaklatottan elmesélte, hogy futottak mikor hirtelen barátja valamiért elvesztette eszméletét és most azóta nem mozdul meg. Akemi letéve a szatyrát maga mellé közelebbről is megvizsgálta Yoht. Végezve mosolyogva a hátára vette az eszméletlen sámánt.

\- Jól van a barátod, csak egy kis váratlan pihenőt tart, ne aggódj, nincs baja. Nem most látok ilyet először, de most el kell vinnem hozzánk, ott megvárhatjuk amíg magához tér. - mondta kedvesen Mortyra mosolyogva.

A fiú némán csak bólintott, miközben barátját nézve azon tanakodott, hogy jó lesz-e ez így. De nem maradt sok ideje rá, mert a lány egyből megkérte, hogy vigye addig helyette a csomagját. Morty kénytelen volt a bicikliére rakni a szatyrot és a lánnyal tartva elindultak a házuk felé.

Végig csendben mentek, miközben Caesar körülöttük sétált, volt, hogy valami érdekeset látva szimatolva lemaradt, de volt, amikor előre szaladt és az átkelő helyeknél megállva várta az engedélyt, hogy átmehessen, miközben egyre izgatottabb lett, ahogy közeledtek a házukhoz. Végül megérkeztek egy magas tömb házhoz, Caesar előre szaladva a kaputelefonnál megnyomta az orrával az egyik gombot és kis idő után elkezdet lelkesen ugatni. Végül hallva a zár hangját, két lábra állva az elülső mancsaival nekitámaszkodva kinyitotta az ajtót. Morty némán ámuldozott, hogy milyen okos kutyájuk van. Bent a lány a lifthez vezette, ahol kinyitva az ajtót beszálltak, mikor becsukódott az ajtó Caesar ismét megnyomta a gombot és miközben az ajtó kattanással bezárult és nyikorogva elindult felfelé, a kutya várakozóan felnézett a gazdájára.

\- Ügyes vagy, jó gombot nyomtál meg. - mondta huskyjának, aki értve boldogan csóválta a farkát.

Mikor a lift egy kattanással megállt a kutya ismét elülső lábaira támasztva nyitotta ki az ajtót.

\- Nagyon okos kutyátok van. - mondta Morty, miközben a kutya előre szaladva már nyitotta is ki a bejárati ajtót, ahogy mancsaival lehajlította a kilincset és már bent is volt a házban.

\- Nem az én érdemem, Ayaka a húgom rengeteget foglalkozott vele, már kölyök kora óta. Minden, amit láttál az ő tanításának az eredménye. - mondta mosolyogva belépve.

\- Szívem, megjöttünk és vendégeket is hoztam! - hívta Akemi párját.

A bejáratnál rögtön 2 folyosó nyílt, szembe egy hosszabb ami a kis lakás belsejébe vezetett, míg rögtön jobbra egy rövidebb folyosó vezetett a konyhába, mert Morty látta ott a hűtőszekrényt és egy Akemivel egy idős 20 év körüli, rövid fekete hajú fiú is onnan jött ki morcosan, egy pólóban és melegítő nadrágban.

\- Féltékeny leszek, ha minden fiút a hátadon cipelve hozol be - mondta megcsókolva párját és bezárva a bejárati ajtót.

Morty a jelenetet látva pirulva kapta el a fejét és inkább a sárga tapétát és a folyosó végén lévő étkező asztalt nézte.

\- Nem hagyhattam a földön Yoht, szegény még mindig nem tért magához - mondta az említettre nézve.

Miközben Sam dermedten a lányra nézett.

\- Ezzel a Yohval találkoztál tegnap? - kérdezte remélve, hogy a válasz nem lesz, de a lány helyeslően bólintott, mire Sam az ajkára harapott - Ennek nem lesz jó vége, ha Ayaka megtudja... - mondta rosszat sejtve.

\- Nyugi, a húgom nincs itt és amiről nem tud, azért nem is lesz dühös. - mondta boldogan, semmi jelét nem mutatva egy cseppnyi aggodalomnak sem, hogy lebukhat testvére előtt.

Sam sóhajtva csak a fejét rázta.

\- Ha már ilyen jól bele másztál én sem maradhatok ki - és mögé lépve a hátáról levéve a karjaiba vette Yoht.

A lány hálásan megfordulva adott a szájára egy puszit.

\- Sam, ő a barátja Morty - mondta Akemi bemutatva a fiút, aki fölnézve rá azt sem tudta, hogy örüljön vagy meneküljön a hallottaktól.

\- Remélem nem zavar, ha most nem rázunk kezet. - mondta a karjaiban tartva Yoht és elindult vele befelé - A cipődet és a biciklid hagyd csak ott, nem lesznek útban - mondta balra kanyarodva eltűnve egy másik szobában.

Mire Morty vonakodva, de a cipőitől megszabadulva belépett a fehér nappaliba, addigra barátját már az L alakú kanapéra fektették és betakarták egy pokróccal.

\- Hozzak valami innivalót? - kérdezte Mortyra nézve Sam, aki fejét megrázva a barátja mellé ült - Ha kell valami csak szólj és addig is érezd otthon magad - Morty félénken bólintott és figyelte, ahogy Sam a másik szobába megy.

Kicsit kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, most, hogy újra csak Yohval volt. Nem tudta, hogy jó e ez most így, legszívesebben elhagyta volna a házat, de nem akarta Yoht egyedül hagyni, így inkább maradt és körülnézett a helyiségben.

A szobában a falon és a tv asztalán rengeteg kép volt. Már a szoba bejárata fölött egy hosszú panoráma kép volt. Míg az asztalon és a fölötte lévő polcon kisebbek. Morty lemászva oda ment hozzájuk, hogy jobban láthassa. A képek többségén Akemi és Sam volt ölelkezve más-más helyeken. Volt egy ahol egymást átkarolva álltak, míg előttük ott guggolt a testvére Ayaka a kutyáját átölelve. Tovább haladva egy másikon a két testvér volt, majd Ayaka a kutyájával és az utolsón Zeke. Morty először azt hitte, hogy rosszul lát, de nem, a képen Yoh gonosz iker testvére volt. Bár a képen nem látszott gonosznak, egy szikla peremén ült magányosan az eget tanulmányozva. De Morty így is remegve hátrált tőle, nagyot nyelve, hogy Yoh most Zeke örült követőinek a karmai között van. Bemászott Yoh mellé a takaró alá és szorosan hozzá bújt, imádkozva, hogy Yoh hamar felébredjen és épségben hagyhassák el ezt a horrort.

Akemi épp a szobában tette ki a szárítóra a kimosott ruhákat, amikor Caesar az elülső mancsaival az ágyon támaszkodva figyelte közelebbről a mocorgó Yoht, miközben farkával lelkesen csapkodott. Yoh lassan fáradtan nyitotta ki szemeit, miközben agya dolgozott, hogy az előtte lévő fekete-fehér foltból értelmes tiszta képet rakjon ki.  
\- Anna? - kérdezte kábán, mire a kutya hangosan ugatott egyet.

Yoh ijedten hőkölt hátra, Mortyval együtt, aki szintén ijedten felugorva kapaszkodott Yohba.

Akemi kuncogva nézte a jelenetet.

\- Jó reggelt hét alvó, majdnem átaludtad az egész napot. - Yoh értetlenül kinézett az ablakon és igazat kellet adnia a nap már lassan kezdett lebukni, az emlékei meg mind zavarosak voltak, semmit nem értet.

\- Hozok nektek teát, addig a barátod elmesélheti mi történt - mondta kedvesen Yoh zavart tekintetét látva és a kutyának szólva a konyhába mentek, kettesben hagyva őket.

Ezalatt Morty részletesen beszámolt Yohnak mindenről, a végét azzal zárva, hogy távozzanak, mert Zeke követői között vannak. Látva, hogy Yoh nem érti mire alapozza ezt a következtetést, halkan elmondta neki, hogy milyen képet talált itt. Mire Yoh kíváncsian felállt és a képekhez ment, hogy megkeresse. Közben nem akarta elhinni, hogy valóban ekkora szerencséje lenne, mert a völgyről, ha valaki még tud testvérén kívül akkor azok az ő hűséges követői lehetnek. Mintha csak a sors akarta így, hogy össze essen és Zeke követői megtalálva utat mutassanak neki. Bár furcsállta picit, hogy eddig nem látta egyiküket sem bátya közelében. Megtalálva elvette onnan, hogy közelebbről is megnézhesse a helyet. De nem tudta eldönteni, hogy itt a völgyben lenne e vagy sem. Merengéséből a lány zökkentette ki.  
\- Nem gondoltad volna, hogy ma itt találkozol a testvéreddel - mondta Akemin mosolyogva, miközben az asztalra tette a teákat, nem látszott rajta, hogy zavarná a kép megtalálása.

Yoh némán bólintott, miközben a képet vissza téve ő is elvett az asztalról egy pohár gőzölgő teát és vissza ült a kanapéra vele, miközben Caesar felugrott a kanapéra mögöttük és nem zavartatva magát oda furakodott a lány és Yoh közé elfeküdve.

Morty félve kavargatta az övét, nem akarta tudni, hogy most mit fognak velük tenni.

\- Látom sok helyen jártatok már - mondta Yoh megtörve a már nagy csendet.

\- Igen, a barátommal szeretünk utazni, világot látni.

\- Zekevel is így találkoztatok? - kérdezte Yoh kíváncsian.

\- Nem - kuncogta - őt a testvérem, Ayaka találta meg vagy fordítva… - merengett el - a képet is ő csinálta, még jóval a viadal előtt. Én a viadalon láttam először, Doby faluban.

\- Nem zavar téged, hogy a testvéred Zeke csatlósa? - szált be a beszélgetésbe Morty is.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét, ahogy rájött mire megy ki a beszélgetés - Mi nem vagyunk Zekevel - ahogy látta, hogy Morty szólásra nyitja száját, még hozzá tette - Ayaka sem, a mai napig velünk lakik, itt eszik, alszik, él. Ha Zekevel lenne azt észre vettem volna a viadalon. - mondta mosolyogva, miközben a teából ivott, hogy elrejtse az emlékek keltette fájdalmat, ami kezdett kiülni az arcára.

Yoh komoran lehajtotta a fejét, már annyira úgy érezte, hogy megkapja a választ, de semmi, nem tudnak segíteni a helyben, továbbra is csak a sötétben tapogatózik. Caesar halkan nyöszörögve tette Yoh lábaira a fejét, mintha fájna neki valami. Yoh megsajnálva szabad kezével megsimogatta a fejét. Akemi viszont jól ismerte a kutyát, így tudta, hogy Yoh valamit keres ami Zekevel kapcsolatos és fáj neki most, hogy nem találja meg azt amit keres, pont mint Caesar, aki gazdája hiánya miatt ilyen letört. Ahogy nézte őket, tanakodva végül, de elhatározásra jutott.

\- Miért nem mondod meg, hogy mit keresel? Nem voltunk a testvéreddel, de lehet attól még tudunk segíteni.

Mire Yoh meglepetten ránézett, nem értette, hogy miből jöhetett rá.

Akemi csak mosolygott rajta.  
\- Caesar mellet senki nem tudja elrejteni az érzéseit, most is jelez felém és azt mondja, hogy valami számodra közel állót keresel, de elveszítetted, pont ahogy most neki is hiányzik egy nagyon fontos sámán. Igaz Caesar, hiányzik Ayaka?

A husky értve a kérdést hangosan, egyetértően ugatott, majd világos kék szemeivel Yoht fürkészte, mintha csak azt keresné, hogy neki ki hiányozhat.

\- Lebuktam. - mondta zavartan a tarkójára téve kezét, miközben nem tudta, hogy mit is kéne mondania, elvégre mégse kezdheti így, hogy csak Zeket keresem egy völgyben azok után, hogy megölte és megmentette vele a világot. A végén még azt hinnék, hogy felakarja támasztani, hogy elpusztítsa a földet. Pedig valójában csak egy erős, megmagyarázhatatlan érzés készteti arra, hogy testvérének most nagyon szüksége van rá és gyorsan a völgybe kell jutnia ahol még nem tudja milyen válaszokra talál rá.

\- Van egy ismerősöm, aki bajba került - kezdett bele Yoh, miközben mindenki tekintetét magán érezte - telefonon beszéltünk, de mielőtt megszakadt volna a vonal, csak annyit tudott mondani, hogy a völgy ahol van egy szi-vel kezdődő helyen van. Nem tudom, hogy ez a szi egy helység, város vagy minek a neve is lehet - fejezte a testvére képére nézve és megitta a maradék teát is.

Morty döbbenten nézte, mert neki erről semmit sem mondott és azt hitte vannak olyan jóban, hogy nincsenek egymás között titkaik.

Akemi elmerengett miközben ő is kiürítette a pohara tartalmát.  
\- Caesar, hozd ide Ayaka labdáját. - utasította, aki leugorva már ki is ment a szobából, majd egy földgömbös labdát gurítva orrával tért vissza, amit a lányhoz vitt.

Akemi fölvéve a labdába küldte szellemét, amitől Yohék előtt megjelent a föld hologramos változatban.

\- Egyenlőre ezzel a szi-vel nem megyünk sokra, ezért mesélj a völgyről, a barátodról. - Yoh értetlen tekintetét látva hozzá tette - Vannak kedvenc helyeink, ahol szívesen vagyunk, mert ott minden megvan amit szeretünk. Ha ez a völgy a barátod kedvenc helye, akkor a szellemem letudja szűkíteni neked a kört, lehet nem találjuk meg, de legalább tudni fogod hol ne keresd.  
Yoh bólintva elgondolkozott és nekiállt össze szedni azt a kevés morzsát, amit bátyáról megtudott.

\- Kevés ember lakik arra vagy senki - kezdte mire a hologramon különböző helyeken megjelentek piros foltok, van ott egy völgy amit minden oldalról hegy vesz körbe és van benne egy tó is, vízeséssel. Védve kell, hogy legyen a hely, hogy mások ne tudjanak bejutni, szerintem - a végét már csak feltételezte, mert ha Zeke szeret ott lenni, akkor ott az általa legjobban gyűlölt élőlénynek nincs helye és neki ez az ember volt. Zeke biztos tett valami csapdákat, hogy ember mentes hely maradhasson vagy csak nagyon nehezen lehet megközelíteni.

A végére már csak jó pár darab kis piros folt maradt. Akemi felállva odament és elkezdte a holo gömböt forgatni, ahogy az egyes piros foltokat nézve gondolgozott a szi szócskán. A lehetséges helyek mind városon kívül voltak, de attól ez lehetett egy megye kezdő neve is. Sok volt még így is a jelölések száma. Végül egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve utasította a szellemét.

\- Izumi, mutasd meg nekem merre jár most a testvérem.

Mire az egyik piros folton megjelent egy fehér toll, ami a hologramos földből kiállt, mintha csak oda szúrták volna.

\- A szi, sziget lenne? - kérdezte Morty, aki eddig csendben gondolkodót.

\- Jó kérdés, attól, hogy a testvérem pont egy ilyen helyen van most, még nem jelenti azt, hogy a barátod is. De ahogy a szavaidból kivettem a völgynek híresnek kell lennie a nehezen megközelíthetőségéről - fejezte be Yohra nézve.

Yoh bizonytalanul, de bólintott.

\- Sam, - kiáltott át Akemi a másik szemben lévő szobába, ahol párja a gép előtt játszott - nézd meg nekem, nem írnak valami érdekeset egy völgyről Aceh környékén - ejtette ki nehezen a nevet.

\- Ott akarsz nyaralni? - kérdezte vissza hangosan a fiú, miközben a gépbe beütve elkezdte olvasni a híreket.

Addig a többiek várták a választ, míg Yoh a gömbön lévő tollat nézte és azon merengett, hogy Ayaka most a testvére szellemével lenne. Bár az ötletet abszurdnak tartotta lévén, hogy testvére szellemként biztos nem jelenik meg minden jött ment sámán előtt, mégis érdekes egybe esés lenne.

\- Azt írják van ott egy völgy, amit más néven a halál völgyének is hívnak - törte meg a beállt csendet - mert eddig még senki nem tért vissza onnan élve - fejezte be, mire a helyiségre nyomasztó csend ereszkedett.

\- Úgy néz ki megtalálhattuk - szólalt meg végül Akemi - Holnap amúgy is elakartam menni a testvéremért, úgyhogy ha menni akarsz, akkor oda tudlak vinni, de a vissza utat már neked kell majd kitalálnod.

Yoh a piros foltra és az abból kiálló fehér tollra nézett, végül a lányra.

\- Köszönök mindent, hogy ide hoztál és a segítséget is. Mikor fogsz indulni?

\- Ugyan, ezt bárki megtette volna. - mondta eltüntetve a hologramot és a kezében már csak a labda volt, miközben sas szelleme a vállára szállt. - Reggel 6 óra körül, legyél a folyónál ahol össze estél.

\- Rendben - bólintott Yoh felállva - Ha nem gond mennénk, így is sokáig voltunk itt, nem akarunk vissza élni a kedvességetekkel - közben Morty is felállt.

A lány hagyta, hogy távozzanak. A bejáratnál elköszöntek Samtől, miközben Akemi és Caesar ki kísérte őket az épületből. Kiérve szétváltak, Akemi elment sétálni a kutyával az egyik irányba, míg a fiúk a másik irányban távoztak.

Mire kiértek már lassan kezdett sötétedni és az utcákon is felkapcsolták a lámpákat. Morty haza kísérte barátját, mert félt, hogy út közben újra össze esik és közben próbálta lebeszélni az örült ötletéről, hogy a völgybe menjen. Retteget attól, hogy Yohval is az lesz, mint a többiekkel, hogy ott fog meghalni. De Yoh megnyugtatta, hogy oda kell mennie, mert a hatodik érzéke oda hívja és a többi emberrel ellentétben, neki ott lesz még Amidamaru is, így nem lehet semmi baj. Hisz a föld legerősebb sámánját legyőzte már, egy kis völgy már semmiség neki. A kapunál Morty sok szerencsét kívánt neki és emlékeztette, hogy amint vissza ér szóljon neki és mesélje el a kalandját. Mikor Yoh már nem látta nagy levegőt véve elindult befelé. A ház ablakain keresztül fény szűrődött ki, tudatva az arra járókkal, hogy a lakói még ébren vannak.

"A neheze még csak most jön" - mondta magában, mert Anna biztos nem fogja elengedni.

Az ajtóra téve kezét egy határozott mozdulattal elhúzva belépett.

\- Megjöttem! - mondta Yoh leülve a bejárat előtt lévő nagyobb küszöbre ülve, miközben a cipőjét levéve lecsatolta magáról a súlyokat, amik az egész napos viselet után, már szinte hozzá nőttek és fura volt a végtagjait így mozgatni, hogy minden mozdulat sor most mennyivel könnyebb, gyorsabb.

Fölállva a nappaliba ment, ahonnan a tévét is hallotta. Bent a lányok csendben ülve nézték a sorozatot.

\- A konyhában találsz ennivalót magadnak, pihend ki magad. - mondta Anna a tévét figyelve.

Yoh hálás volt, amiért nem kezdte el faggatni, amiért eltűnt egy időre és éhes gyomrának engedelmeskedve nekiállt megtölteni azt, miközben a holnapi napra is gondolva csomagolt magának szendvicseket. Már csak egy nagy meleg fürdőre és egy hatalmas alvásra vágyott, de mielőtt még nyugovóra térhetett volna, még szekrényéből kikereste régi zöld kopottas táskáját, amivel a sivatagot járta még nem is olyan régen. Miközben csak a legszükségesebb dolgokat pakolta bele, észre vette a csengőjét, ami a hosszú pihenő alatt már egészen belepte a por. Yoh úgy látta jónak, ha ezt is magával viszi, így egy gyors portalanítás után az eszköz már ismét ott volt a kezére csatolva. Közben szellemével beszélt a holnapi útjukról és arról, hogy korán ébressze most föl.

\- Ki az az ismerős akit most kell megmentened? - kérdezte Anna karba tett kézzel az ajtójában állva, már egy fehér hálóköntösben.

Anna hangja nem volt hangos, de Yoh így is össze rezzenve majdnem elejtette a hálózsákját. Lassan meg kéne már szoknia, hogy menyasszonyának kár titkolóznia, mert mindent megtud. Úgy volt vele hasztalan lenne a hazudozás, meg ő a felesége, így illő se lenne, milyen pár lennének ha még csak nem is bíznának egymásban.

\- Zeke - ahogy kimondta a nevet a szobára nagy és nyomasztó csend ereszkedett.

\- Megtiltom, hogy oda menj! - jelentette ki határozottan.

\- De… - kezdte Yoh, mire Anna a szavába vágva elvette tőle a hálózsákját.  
\- Zeke erős sámán, ha bajban is van, akkor a követőit küldené, nem téged. Te csak akkor kellenél neki, ha csapdába akar csalni. Ne feled, hogy te ölted meg, fűti a bosszú vágy és most biztos mindent megtesz, hogy a közeledbe férkőzve elérje, hogy feltámadhasson.

Yoh a csomagjára nézett, nem fordult meg a fejében még a gyanú szikrája se, hogy az egész egy jól megrendezett játék lenne ami egyenes út az ő halálához és Zeke feltámadásához.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét, ahogy az a kevés emlék végig futott az agyán, az esti kalandjaikról - Akkor pontosan tudnám a helyet, így is lehet, hogy rossz völgyben leszek.

Annára nézve valahonnan mélyről bátorságot érzett, hozzá, hogy most először kiálljon valami mellet. Nem tudta, hogy ez az erő miből fakad. A testvéri kötelékéből e vagy valami más hajtja ennyire, de akkor is a völgybe kell mennie és ezt meg kell értenie Annával.

\- Anna, nem tudom neked ezt szavakba önteni, de a testem minden apró része érzi, hogy oda kell mennem, nem tudom mi vár rám, vagy mit fogok ott találni, csak érzem, hogy ott a helyem. Nem tudok itt maradni, tudnom kell mi van abban a völgyben, kérlek engedj el. - mondta a lány kezére téve kezeit, amivel a hálózsákját fogta.

A lány meglepetten nézet sámánja barna határozott szemeibe. Nem látta még, hogy valamiért ennyire kiált volna ellene. Látta rajta, hogy nem számít mit mondana vagy tenne ellene, mindenképp elmegy. Ezekre már volt példa tőle nem is egyszer, mint Lennél is megtiltotta, hogy elmenjen, de ő mégis elment megmenteni a barátját. Ezen kívül tudta, hogy párjának van egy különleges ritka adottsága, hogy képes meglátni mindenkiben a jót és azt a felszínre hozni belőlük. Így gyanította Zekeben is meglátott valamit, ami most ennyire hajtja. Szívesen faggatta volna még sámánját, hogy mióta és hogyan lépet kapcsolatba testvérével, de szemeiben látta a fáradságot is. A reggeli össze esése sokat kivet belőle, még így is, hogy pihent. Úgy döntött meg kegyelmez neki és nem kérdezgeti többet, viszont amint vissza ér mindent kiszed belőle a legapróbb részletig.

\- Ha már túrázni mész, elvárom, hogy élve is gyere vissza - mondta kicsúsztatva kezeit.

Yoh szélesen mosolyogva bólintott. Anna mielőtt még kilépet volna, még egyszer utoljára ránézett. Miközben párja hálásan nézte, amiért megérti és elengedi. Ahogy távozott Yoh az utolsó darabokat is a hátizsákjába gyömöszölte. Elterülve a matracán a mennyezetet nézte. Már alig várta, hogy másnap ilyenkor már a völgy fáit lássa és egy lehelettel közelebb kerül testvére megértéséhez, ahogy rájön miért ragaszkodik bátya ahhoz a helyhez. Fejével az ablak felé fordult, ahonnan testvére kedvenc szimbólumai ragyogtak vissza rá.

\- Zeke, holnap lehet látni fogjuk egymást - mondta halkan nagyot nyújtózva miközben elaludt, remélve, hogy bátya újra álombeli látogatást tesz nála.

De nem így történt, Zeke ezúttal nem jött el hozzá. Yoh pedig a tegnapi álmát álmodta újra. Most is ugyanúgy futott, de nem tudta még mindig, hogy hol vagy hova, vagy miért kell ennyire sietnie. A helybe ezúttal már színek is költöztek. sárgásbarna kékes színek kavarodtak össze, nem volt egy tisztán kivehető pont vagy alakzat sem. Olyan volt a kép, mint amikor a sivatagban sétál az ember sokáig és a talajtól felszálló gőztől minden elveszíti az élét és egy homályos massza lesz belőle.

* * *

Ha idáig eljutottál gratulálok, azt jelenti, hogy végig olvastad ezt a 4 fejezetet. Ezért jár neked egy nagy pacsi és amíg frissek az élmények addig gyorsan írhatnál nekem egy kommentet, hogy én is boldog legyek. Nem kell félni pozitív, negatív kritikának ugyanúgy örülök, úgyhogy csak bátran.

Aki meg már mélyen benne van a sámánok világában, azoknak üzenem, hogy ne keressenek utalásokat, a völgy az én kitalációm, nincs erre máshol semmi nyom. Csak a hely neve valós a többi az én kitalációm, így senki ne pattanjon most gépre és elindulni Új-Zélandra megkeresni Zeke/Hao lelkét.


	5. 5 Fejezet

\- Yoh. YOH!

Hallotta, álmában az említett egy ismerős férfi hangját, ahogy a nevét mondva egyre hangosabban hívja őt. De nem értette hisz ébren van vagy mégsem, nézett körbe az össze mosódott színű álomban. Miközben Amidamaru gömb alakban lebegve körülötte ébresztgette gazdáját. Amikor látta, hogy Yoh motyogva forgolódik az ébredés jeleit mutatva, még hangosabban mondta ki a nevét.

\- Elég, ébren vagyok - nyöszörögte homlokát össze ráncolva, a kezeit a szeme elé téve.

Nagyot ásítva lassan felült, miközben még a szemeit dörzsölte. Ahogy kezdett magához térni úgy jutott eszébe az utazása Akemivel és a völgy, ahova ma elutazik. Amint erre a pontra ért, tőle meg nem szokott gyorsasággal pattant ki az ágyból és kapkodta magára a ruháit, minél hamarabb a találkozó helyén akart lenni, egy percet se késve. Halkan kiosont a szobából, hogy ne ébressze föl az alvó lányokat. Anna ajtaja előtt megállva az ajtóra tette kezét.

\- Épségben vissza térek, ígérem - mondta halkan.

Csendben a lépcsőn lefelé haladva a konyhába érve még a hátizsákjába rakta az este elkészített szendvicseket. A cipőjét felhúzva, magára terítette a kabátját, hátizsákját és csendben távozva már szaladt is a találkozó hely felé, Amidamaruval versenyezve, hogy ki ér el hamarabb a célhoz.

Kint hideg hűvös szél fújt, ahogy a felkelő nap még csak most kezdte el felmelegíteni a környéket, ami eddig rejtve volt a sugarai elől és a város is a megszokottnál jóval csendesebb volt még. Csak pár autó közlekedett még a környéken, a lámpák is még sárgán villogtak vagy teljesen ki voltak kapcsolva. Ha egy idegen most ezen az igen csak korai órában érne a városba, azt hinné, hogy az emberek kiköltöztek.

Ahogy Yoh közeledett az úti cél felé a távolban már látta Akemit, Caesarral játszani, ahogy a kutya egy nagy bottal a szájában szaladt vissza hozzá. Yoh megszaporázta lépteit, hogy hamarabb oda érhessen. Közben Caesar is megérezte a közeledő ismerőst, így abba hagyva a játékot, már Yoh felé szaladt és a nyakába ugrott. Fiatal sámánunk még időben megállt, hogy a kutyát elkapva állva tudjon maradni és ne a fűben kössenek ki. A kutyát nem zavarta, hogy a hátsó lábain áll a puszit így sem úszhatta meg, így a kuncogó Yoh arcát gondosan megnyalogatta mindenhol, mielőtt elengedte volna. Már türelmetlenül négy lábon állva várta gazdáját, hogy mikor indulhatnak.  
Akemi kuncogva köszönt neki, miközben Yoh a kabátja ujjában törölközött. Közben megidézte szellemét egy óriás szellem kontrol formájában. A sas egy hatalmas hippogriff alakját vette fel. A feje most is fehér tollakkal borított sas fej volt a nyakától a teste többi részét már barna tollak díszítették, csak a hosszú farok tollai voltak még fehérek. Az elülső lábai még a sasokra jellemző karmos lábai voltak, csak ezúttal már jóval nagyobbak voltak, amivel már könnyedén egy kifejlett tehenet is eltudna kapni egy kézzel. A hátsó lábai már a lovakra emlékeztető patákkal végződtek. A teste két oldalán hatalmas szárnyai voltak, amiket kicsit megsuhintva a levegőt egy kisebb széllökést okozott.

Yoh csodálattal nézte a hatalmas jelenséget.

\- Készen állsz az utazásra? - kérdezte tőle Akemi.

Közben az állat a földre feküdt és egyik szárnyát félig kinyújtva a földre tette, amin a kutya könnyedén felfutva már a hátán is feküdt.

Yoh egy határozott bólintással válaszolt és a lány segítve neki fölmásztak az állatra. A hippogriff nyak hajlatánál Caesar feküdt, mögötte Akemi a tollaiba kapaszkodott úgy, hogy közben közre fogta a kutyát, így nem tudott lecsúszni. Mögötte Yoh kis zavarban karolta át a lányt a derekánál, közben nem gondolva rá, hogy Anna mit szólna ehhez, ha látná. Az állat érezve, hogy már senki nem mozog rajta és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, a lábaira állt és a képzeletbeli kifutója felé fordult, ami a nyílt füves terep volt. Érezte, ahogy Akemi a kezeivel mindkét oldalt kicsit jobban meg húzza a tollait, ami a jelzés volt a felszállásra. Hatalmas szárnyait széttárva már futni is kezdett. Egy nagyobb ugrás után már a levegőbe is emelkedve haladtak tovább a szigethez. Ahol már Ayaka várja őket és Yoh abban reménykedve, hogy ő is talál valamit ott testvéréről.

Az út csendben telt közöttük, Yoh lefelé nézelődött, de igazából sok látnivalóban nem volt része, mert gyorsan elhagyták a szigetet és azóta a nyílt óceán felett repültek.

\- A barátod nem akart eljönni? - törte meg Yoh elsőnek a csendet.

A lány kis szünetet tartott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

\- Nem, inkább otthon maradt, hogy csak a testvéreké lehessen ez a nap és ne tegye tönkre a jelenlétével… Ayaka nem akarja elfogadni a jelenlétét… Minden testvérnek megvan a maga fekete báránya, akin az idősebbik vagy a fiatalabbik segít valamilyen módon. Gondolom te is ezért mész most Zekehez - fejezte be a válla felett Yohra pillatva, hogy lássa a reakcióját.

Yoh meglepetten pislogott, amin a lány szélesen elmosolyodva vissza előre fordult.

\- Honnan… miből jöttél rá? - kérdezte döbbenten.

A lány halkan kuncogni kezdett.

\- Csak sejtettem. Emlékszel, azt mondtam, hogy nem vagyunk Zeke követői, de tudunk róla pár dolgot. Nos, a testvérem az esetek kilencvenöt százalékában mindig Zeke közelében van. Abból, hogy végig olyan dolgokat mondtál, ahol Ayaka örömmel megfordul, gondoltam, hogy az a barát a bátyád lehet.

Yoh meglepettsége még ezután sem múlt el és tovább kérdezte.

\- Ha tudtad, akkor miért segítesz most? Amikor először találkoztunk azt mondtad tartsak távolságot tőled és a csapatodtól.

\- Az, hogy az Asakuráknak mi a terve egy családtagjukkal, nem rám tartozik. Azért segítek, mert azt szeretném, ha segítenél Ayakának. Tudom, hogy nehéz dolgod lesz vele, mert utál és megakar ölni, de csak Te vagy képes folytatni azt, amit a bátyád elindított nála.

\- Akemi - szakította félbe Yoh - Én örömmel segítek bárkinek, de Zeke és Én belsőleg nem igazán hasonlítunk… - kezdte Yoh mentegetőzve, de Akemi kuncogása félbe szakította.

\- Nem így értettem. Tudod a szüleink halála nagyon megrázta Ayakát és erre még rátett egy lapáttal az emberek is, hogy kiközösítették, amiért más, furcsa, nem közéjük való. A legjobb barátai a kutyája, a szelleme és én. Másokat messziről elkerül. De a bátyádban meglátott valamit, amitől elkezdett halványan kötődni valakihez. Most viszont ez a személy nem él és mégjobban elzárkózik már tőlem is. - váltott szomorú hangvételre - Félek kicsit, hogy ezt úgy élhette meg, hogy akikhez közeledik azok megfognak halni… Szeretném, ha valaki kizökkentené ebből az állapotból. Attól, hogy a testvéredtől ellentétes nézeteket vallotok, még megvan benned Zeke összes tulajdonsága, csak más arányokban. Ezért te képes lehetsz folytatni, hogy a testvérem apránként megnyíljon a világ felé. Igaz nehéz dolgod lesz vele, mert szörnyen makacs tud lenni. De abban mindketten egyetértünk, hogy az soha nem tesz jót senkinek, ha magányosan, kapcsolatok nélkül, elzárva kell valakinek élnie.

Yoh mögötte némán hallgatta a történetet. Miközben emlékek idéződtek fel benne. Ahol régen még a másik iskolájában piszkálták az osztálytársai és azok amiket testvérében látott, amikor magába akarta olvasztani. Mindegyikben ugyanaz volt, hogy az emberek és sámánok nem tudnak jól kijönni egymással, de van egy kevés ember amelyik mégis, mint a barátja Morty.

\- Meglátom mit tehetek - mondta a lányra mosolyogva és a távolban már látta is a szigetet, ahol Ayaka és talán Zeke is ott lesz.

Ahogy egyre jobban közeledtek, Yoh egyből szembesült a ténnyel, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga, a sziget termete ellenére rengeteg hegy borította. De Yoh lelkesedése ettől nem tört meg, ő a sok lehetséges völgyet egy hosszabb kalandnak könyvelte el. Miközben lassan ereszkedtek már láttak is egy falut és minél közelebb értek hozzá annál jobban hallották az onnan jövő hangokat. Ami nem is volt különösebben fura, mert a nap már jócskán fent volt.

Akemi a szellemét a falu egyik széle felé navigálta, ahol könnyedén földet értek. A hippogriff szárnyait összezárva megállt és a földre feküdt, hogy az utasai leszálhassanak róla. Caesar könnyedén leugrott róla, míg a többiek lemásztak. A griff végül eltünt és újra egy kis gömb alakban oda lebegett a sámánja vállához.

\- Sok sikert, innen már egyedül kell boldogulnod - mondta Akemi búcsúzóul átölelve Yoht.

\- Köszönök mindent - mondta viszonozva.

A husky is lelkes farok csóválással és ugatással köszönt el tőle, majd befurakodva közéjük Akemihez dörgölőzve tolta el Yohtól, mondván az elköszönés megvolt, most már menjenek megkeresni a gazdit.

Akemi mosolyogva engedte és a kutyára rárakva a pórázt integetve elindult a falu melletti erdőbe, míg Yoh egyenesen a kis faluba ment. Az emberek között sétálgatva figyelte az éppen kihelyezett árusok áruit. A szelleme csendben, gömb alakban pihent a vállánál, miközben ő is figyelt. Még Yoh nem döntötte el, melyik hegy felé indulva kezdje el a vizsgálódást, így hagyta, hogy a lábai és a megérzése vezesse. Közben hallgatva az emberek beszélgetéseit, hátha elkap egy-két érthető mondatot, de egyelőre csak az itteni nyelvet hallotta, ami számára idegen volt.

Ahogy haladt kiért a faluból Amidamaru figyelmeztetően rászólt és egy pontba nézve jelezte, hogy idegen sámán jelenlétét érzékeli a közelükben. Yoh egy bólintással jelzett, hogy megértette és kíváncsian elindult abba az irányba, amerre az idegen lehetett. Arra nem volt kitaposott ösvény, így Yoh kénytelen volt utat törni magának a sűrű növényzet között. Már nem is tudja hányadik bokron tuszakolta át magát, mire egy kisebb tóhoz érve meglepetés érte. Nem a tó körüli fás erdő lepte meg, hanem az ami a tón volt. A tavon egy sötétbarna, hosszú vállig érő hajú lány egyensúlyozott a vízen állva, csukott szemmel. Yoh érdeklődve figyelte a nem mindennapi képességekkel rendelkező lányt, aki közel azonos korú volt vele. Vörös rövidujjú pólót viselt, a nyakához egy világoskék rövid sál volt kötve és a derekához is egy ugyanilyen színű sál volt rákötve. Ahogy kitárt karokkal próbálta megtartani az egyensúlyát látta a kezén a piros csengőjét, hogy ő is a viadal egyik résztvevője. Kezein egy fekete rövid biciklis kesztyűt viselt, ami a tenyerénél fehér színű volt. Az ujj részeit csak félig fedte anyag és a csuklói be voltak fáslizva. Lejjebb egy fekete nadrágot viselt, a lábán nem volt semmi. Mezítláb állt a vizen, ami a csuklójához hasonlóan az is be volt fáslizva a talpától, a bokájáig. Yoh alaposabban körbe nézve meglátta a lány fekete, kék foltos hátizsákját egy fának támasztva, az mellett a fekete sport cipőjét, aminek oldalát két fehér csíkkal díszítették és egy kisebb hosszúkás csomagot, rajta egy képpel, ami arra utalt, hogy a belsejében a sátor szétszedett darabjai lesznek.

Lassan oda ment a tóhoz, hogy megvárja, amíg a lány végezve beszélgethessen vele. De az egyik lépésnél a talpa alatt megreccsent egy száraz ág. Apró zaj volt, de a lányt így is kizökkentette és a vizbe esett. A felszínre érve sötétkék szemeivel az idegent figyelte.

\- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megzavarni - mondta kicsit aggódva, zavartan a part előtt megállva.

A lány némán nézte egy darabig, végül felé kezdett úszni. Yoh látva leguggolt és a kezét nyújtotta felé, hogy kisegítse a vízből. A lány egy pillanatra megtorpant, ahogy meglátta a kabátja ujjának takarásában a csengőjét. Nem törődve a felé nyújtott segítő kéznek magától mászott ki a vízből és a táskájához sétálva kivett egy kék törülközőt, amivel elkezdte magát szárítgatni. Yoh kicsit zavartan felállt, miközben már azon tanakodott, hogy a lány egyáltalán érti e a nyelvét.

\- Mi járatban vagy erre? - kérdezte a lány, miután a törülközőjét a földre terítve ráült és figyelte.

\- Egy völgyet keresek… ahol sokan meghaltak már, ismered? - kérdezte a távoli hegyláncokat nézve.

A lány a táskájában matatott, mire megtalálva a pogácsáját ismét Yohra nézett.

\- A halál völgyét mindenki ismeri itt. Ha meghalni jöttél arra Japánban van már egy erdő.

\- Én inkább élve szeretném látni azt a helyet. - mosolyodott el és a közelében levéve táskáját ő is leült a fűbe és elő halászta táskájából a szendvicsét, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy ma még nem is evett.

\- Te már voltál a völgyben? - kérdezte Yoh.

\- Nem, és nem is érdekel mi van ott. - mondta egyhangúan eszegetve - Az a hely még a sámánokat sem kíméli és én élni akarok.

Yoh értetlenül pislogott rá.

\- Ezt, hogy érted?

\- Átakartam repülni fölötte, hogy lássam mi van a hegyek mögött. A hegytől pár méterre valamitől szétváltam a szellememmel… Csak azért élek, mert tartottam a csapdáktól és ezért alacsonyan szálltam. Valamiért a hegy közelében a sámánok nem tudnak a szellemükkel semmilyen formában egyesülni. Azóta nem is próbáltam bemenni. Bármi is legyen ott, nem a hívatlan látogatóknak való.

Yoh közben végzett az evéssel ahogy figyelmesen végig hallgatta. A veszélyek ellenére ahelyett, hogy elvette volna a kedvét, inkább még jobban be akart jutni a völgybe.

\- Megtudnád mutatni merre menjek? - kérdezte Yoh.

\- Ha ennyire meghalhatnékod van, oda vezethetlek. - mondta miután ivott pár kortyot a vizéből.

\- Köszi és ne haragudj amiért miattam a vízbe estél.

\- Ugyan - legyintett a lány, miközben a táskájához erősítette azt a csomagot, amiben a sátra volt - Már rengetegszer estem bele.

Yoh is felállva a kabátját a hátizsákjába téve, indulásra készen állt. A lány is végezve a hátára vette a zsákját és elindult egy irányba, vissza be az erdőbe. Yoh mellette haladva kerülgette a fákat vagy mögé kerülve törtek át egy két sűrűbben összenőtt bokrokon. Mikoris hirtelen véget ért az erdő. Yoh kíváncsian kilépett mögüle, hogy jobban láthasson. Ekkor vette észre, hogy pár lépésre előttük egy hatalmas mély szakadék van és a túloldalt folytatódik tovább az erdő. A lány a szakadék mellet haladva ment tovább.

\- Átlehet valahol jutni a túloldalra? - kérdezte Yoh miközben a hatalmas mélységet nézte és a part közti távolságot.

\- Van erre egy régi híd, ha még nem szakadt le.

\- A környéken laksz, hogy ilyen jól ismered a helyet? - kérdezte érdeklődve felzárkózva mellé.

\- Nem, csak szeretek itt lenni. Csendes, a világtól viszonylag egész jól el van zárva. Kell ennél jobb edző hely? - nézett rá mosolyogva.

Yoh vidáman megrázta a fejét, miközben haladtak előre. Kis idő múlva már látszott is a rozoga függőhíd. Ahogy oda értek közelebbről sem volt rózsásabb a helyzet. A vastag kötél amivel össze volt kapcsolva a két rész, már sok helyen bomlásnak indult és a deszkák is helyenként hiányoztak vagy eltörtek.

\- Menj csak előre - mondta neki a lány - átmegyek, miután átértél.

\- Rendben - mondta megfogva a kötelet és az első épp deszkára lépett, ami megreccsent alatta.

\- Csak ez az egy út van, ami átvezet. - mondta neki a lány - Ha nem tudsz repülni és tériszonyod van akkor jobb ha még most vissza fordulsz.

Yoh a túloldalon lévő hegyekre nézve, nem volt kérdés, hogy át akart jutni. Taktikát váltva mindkét kezével megfogta a híd egyik korlátjául szolgáló kötelet és a lábait az alatta futó kötélre tette, amire a deszkák voltak rá erősítve. Így lassan oldalazva haladt apránként, miközben a lány csendben figyelve várta, hogy sorra kerüljön. Pár perc után már biztonságos talajon állt a túloldalt.

\- Átértem! Jöhetsz! - kiáltotta át a lánynak és felnézett egy pillanatra a magas hegyekre, amik az indulásuk óta már közelebb kerültek.

\- Most akkor jössz, vagy még meddig ácsorogsz ott? - kérdezte a lány tovább haladva.

Yoh meglepetten fordult az erdőbe haladó lány felé, majd vissza arra a helyre ahol még pár másodperccel ezelőtt még volt. Majd gyorsan a lány után ment, még mielőtt elveszíti az idegen vezetőjét. Közben megjegyezve, hogy a lánnyal vigyáznia kell, ha egyszer egymással szembe kerülnek majd, mert nem elég, hogy képes a vizet valamilyen szinten használni, de rendkívül gyors is.

A sziget következő akadálya a kis csapatnak egy meredek emelkedő volt. De nem az a hegyes, sziklás, amit a hegymászók szoktam megmászni hevederekkel. Ez az emelkedő az erdőben vitt meredeken felfelé, nehezítve fákkal, bokrokkal és helyenként kisebb nagyobb sziklákkal meredtek ki a földből.

\- Figyelj, hogy ne olyan helyre lépj ahol sok a kis kavics, mert akkor megcsúszol, ha tudsz fűre lépj az stabilabban megtart - mondta a lány és elkezdett felmenni gyalog.

\- Rendben - és ő is neki kezdett az emelkedőnek.

A lány pár méter után már négykézláb kapaszkodott fölfelé és bevárta Yoht, hogy eggyüt haladhassanak. Közel a lejtő tetejénél a földből kicsúszott az a kis szikla darab, amire Yoh az egyik lábával tartotta magát. Ahogy a lába alól hirtelen eltűnt a támasz, gyorsan a kezeivel a legközelebbi növényekbe markolt, hogy ne sodródjon tovább vissza le. A lány a zajra oda figyelve egyik kezével még ép sikerült elkapnia Yohét, míg a másikkal kapaszkodva tartotta magukat.

\- Csak álmodj arról, hogy majd én fönt egyedül szobrozzak azért, mert neked újra mászhatnékod támadt. Kapaszkodj meg szépen és mássz tovább vagy én hajítalak feljebb.

\- Menni fog egyedül is. - utasította félre mosolyogva a felajánlást, miközben megtalálva a biztos támasztékot tovább haladt.

A lány figyelve ahogy lassan elhalad mellette elkezdett csipogni és villogni a csengője.

\- Ezt is a legjobb helyen kapom meg… - morgott halkan magában a lány és nem foglalkozva az üzenettel, amit kapott tovább halatt.

Yoh oldalra pillantva még épen látta a lány azt a kezét feljebb emelkedni, amivel az előbb még kettejüket tartotta és ahogy felemelte látta, hogy a karjából vastag hegyes tüskék állnak ki egy sorban, aminek toll formája van. Így már értette, hogy azokat furta a földbe, és ezért nem csúszott vele rögtön tovább a lány, amikor elkapta. Ahogy haladt tovább a lány, már el is tűntek azok a tüskék.

Mindketten kimerülve érték el a tetejét. Yoh zihálva körülnézett a magaslaton és a távolból látta az aprócska kis falut, a hatalmas erdőt és a szigetet körülölelő tengert. Ahogy nézelődött eszébe jutott, hogy ez az első nap, amikor Zeke nem küldött neki semmilyen képet abból, amit lát. Nem értve a dolgot megfordulva már látta a völgy hegyét meredeken magasodva az ég felé már egészen közel hozzájuk. Ezalatt a lány kihasználva a kis pihenőt elolvasta az üzenetet és pár gyors pötyögés után elküldte a válaszát.

\- Gyere, innen már sétagalopp. - mosolyodott el tovább haladva, miközben kezével letörölte homlokáról az izzadság cseppjei.

\- Köszi, hogy elkaptál.

\- Ugyan, ha nem én, akkor egy fa fogott volna meg - kuncogta gyorsabb tempóra váltva.

Yoh széles mosollyal követte tovább a fák között, míg pár méter után az erdőből kiérve ott magasodott a hegy előttük. A lány elmosolyodva futva közelítette meg a helyet, Yoh a nézelődést félretéve a lány után erett. Aki a hegy lábánál megállt egy idő után. Yoh utolérve értetlenül ránézett és már ép nyitni akarta a száját, hogy miért állt meg, amikor meglátta a hegy mellet egy keskeny utat ami felfelé vezetett.

\- Ez a kis út egyenesen a barlangba vezet és onnan az ismeretlenbe. - mondta a lány felnézve a hegyre.

\- Értem… Én nem is tudom, hogy mivel köszönhetném meg, amiért időt szakítottál egy idegenre és ide vezettél. - mondta hálásan felnézve ő is.

\- Megfelel ha élve kijössz innen és a viadalon majd elmeséled mit láttál.

\- Rendben - mondta egy széles mosollyal - Még be se mutatkoztam, - jutott hirtelen az eszébe - engem… - kezdte volna Yoh, de mire oldalra nézett már nem látta maga mellett a lányt.

Ahogy körülnézett már sehol sem látta. Egyedül állt a hegy tövében, körülötte az ég narancssárga színben pompázott, ahogy a nap halat lefelé.

Tényleg gyors - állapította meg magában miközben levette hátáról a zsákját. Gyorsan kihalászta belőle az ennivalóját és egy sziklára ülve nekiállt elfogyasztani és addig is egy kicsit pihen, mert a veszélyes része még csak most következik. A barlangot még sötétedés előtt elakarta érni, hogy ne a sötétben kelljen neki a szűk ösvényen menni.

Akemi is még a szigeten volt a testvérét várva. Már megszokta, hogy Ayaka rutinos késő ember, de ez még nála is túlzás, hogy egy teljes napot késsen. Sóhajtva járta az utcákat, miközben a kutyáját pórázon vezette. Ha szólt volna neki, hogy dolga van, akkor nem kelt volna fel ilyen korán ma. Mindenesetre az üzenetére válaszolt, hogy mindjárt a faluban lesz. Már alig várta, hogy kifaggadhassa miért késet ennyit. Merenget a helyi gyümölcsöket nézve egy árusnál, aki lassan már pakolt össze, ahogy kezdett sötétedni. Gondolataiból a kutya zökkentette ki, hogy a pórázát erősebben kellet tartania, mert az izgatottan egy irányba akart futni, de ebben a kötele és gazdája erős fogása megakadályozta. Akemi abba az irányba nézett, amerre Caesar menni akart és a távolban meglátta testvére alakját kirajzolódni, ahogy feléjük fut a jellegzetes kék sáljával a nyakán és a derekán.

A testvér pár össze ölelkezve üdvözölték egymást, amit a kutya ugatással és morgással jelezte nemtetszését, hogy az első ölelés nem neki jutott a gazdájától. Ayaka elmosolyodva lehajolt hozzá és alaposan megdögönyözte. A kutya elfeküdve a hátára fordult közben élvezve a simogató kezeket.

\- Merre jártál, hogy ennyit késtél? - kérdezte Akemi nyugodtan, annak ellenére, hogy az egész napja elment azzal, hogy őt kereste és várt rá.

\- Találkoztam egy fiúval és neki segítettem. Ne haragudj, teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy rád írjak. Azt hittem hamarabb végzek. - nézett föl rá bocsánatkérően.

\- Nocsak, ez nem jellemző rád. Hogy hívják a leendő lovagod? - faggatta kíváncsian, mire Ayaka halkan kuncogva tovább kényesztette a kutyáját, eddig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki a legjobb pajtása, csak most, hogy újra látja.

\- Hagyj már ezzel a hülyeséggel, ismersz, ha mondanak nekem egy nevet, még abban a pillanatban el is felejtem. De ha újra látom felfogom ismerni, mert a fején egy nagy narancssárga fülhallgató volt és egy medve karmos nyaklánca, ha egyáltalán élve kijön abból a völgyből - mondta abba hagyva a kutyája kényesztetését és felállva elvette tőle a pórázát.

Akemi halkan kuncogva hagyta, miközben tudta, hogy Yohnak fogalma sincs arról mekkora szerencséje volt azzal, hogy a húgának rémes az arc memóriája és a nevét se kérdezte. Miközben érezte, hogy húga képes lesz nyitni Yoh felé, mert Samnek még ennyit sem sikerült elérnie és ez be is igazolódott.

\- Mi az? Min mosolyogsz ennyire? - kérdezte a válla felett gyanakodva nővérére nézve, mire az mosolyogva legyintett, hogy nem érdekes.

\- Samet hova bújtattad el? - kérdezte, miközben kifelé sétáltak a faluból.

\- Épp a kedvencedet csinálja, lazacos sushit.

\- Éljen! - kiáltotta vidáman magasba emelve kezeit.

Ahogy kiértek és Ayaka koncentrálni tudhatott volna, hogy megidézze a saját óriás szellem kontrollját Akemi a kérdésével megzavarta, ami nem hagyta nyugodni egy ideje.

\- Ayaka, Zeke halála óta mindig ezen a szigeten edzel, miért? Régebben soha nem voltál itt és gyakran váltogattad a helyed.

\- Szerinted, ha egy sámán meghal akkor a furyokuja a természetben kering? Anyuék jelenlétét érzékelni lehet valahol a természetben? - nézett rá komoran.

Akemi eleinte döbbenten pislogott a hallottaktól. Azzal tisztában volt, hogy a koruk ellenére Ayaka sámán érzékei sokkal fejlettebbek, mint az övéi. Magányos napjait kitartóan az érzékei, képességei fejlesztésével töltötte és neki erre rengeteg ideje volt, ami mostanra erős sámánná tette. Egy fájdalmas mosollyal arcán bátorítóan átölelte és a fejére hajtotta a fejét.

\- Miből gondolod ezt?

\- Nehéz elmagyarázni, de ha becsukom itt a szemem és sokáig meditálok, akkor halványan elkezdem érezni Zeke furyokuját, ahogy a talajban áramlik, bekerülve az itt lévő összes növénybe és folyamatosan csak folyik lassan végeláthatatlanul itt a szigeten keringve. Amikor élt a viadalon tiszta és erős volt… olyan kézzel fogható. Érezni lehetett, hogy egy élő sámánból árad. Ez viszont teljesen más csak halványan folyik örökös körforgásban itt és nem lesz gyengébb, mindig ugyanazon a szinten marad.

Akemi csendben merengve ölelte.

\- Reggel, ha akarod segítek utánajárni ennek a könyvtárban. - mondta elengedve - Most viszont igyekezzünk, mert a sushi csak frissen az igazi.

Testvére egyetértően bólintva már meg is idézte a saját hippogriffét, ami a testvéréjével ellentétben az övé barna helyet fekete színű volt. Gyorsan felszállva a sajátjukra verseny repülést tartottak hazáig.

Lassan a szigetet ellepte a sötétség, csak az a néhány fákján lobogó tűz adott némi fényt, amit a faluban meggyújtottak az emberek. Míg maga az erdő a sötétségbe veszett. Helyet adva az éjszaka teremtményeinek, akik most ébredezve indultak útjaikra vackaikból, hogy megtöltsék éhes pocakjukat. Ha a holdnak nem lenne fénye, akkor a hegyek is eltűntek volna, így viszont most ebben a sötét órában ijesztően meredtek a magasba. A hegynek volt egy nyílása ami most még ijesztőbben vezetet be a sötét ismeretlenbe. Ezt a sötét űrt figyelte egy fiatal sámán.

\- Láttál bent valamit? - kérdezte Yoh amikor meglátta szamuráj szellemét ki lebegni gömb alakban a barlangból.

Szelleme arcáról le lehetett olvasni, hogy semmilyen jó hírrel nem fog tudni szolgálni.

\- Pár lépés után van ott valamilyen láthatatlan fal, ami nem engedett át, azt próbáltam kideríteni, hogy tudok azon a falon valahogy átjutni, de nem jöttem rá a megoldásra. - közölte komoran a felfedezését.

Yoh felállva a barlang elé lépve a falára tette az egyik kezét.

\- Nem tudhatjuk, hogy milyen veszélyeket rejt a belseje.

\- Eddig is az ismeretlennel néztünk mindig farkasszemet… ideje egy kicsit barlangászni - kuncogta.  
A hátizsákjából elő halászta szelleme siremlékét és kénytelen volt bele zárni most, hogy tovább haladhasson. A Tartarosnál nem lehet rosszab és azt is egyedül végig csinálta, azok után ez is menni fog. Eltéve a kis síremléket, kihalászta a zsákból a kabátját, mert a levegő kezdett lehülni, a hátára vette táskáját és belépett a sötétségbe, ami pár lépés után, már el is nyelte az alakját. Egyik kezét a barlang nyirkos falára téve haladt előre a végeláthatatlan sötétségben, hogy érezze mikor merre kanyarodik a járat. Nem tudja mennyi ideje lehetett bent, mire a távolban meglátta a hold fényét beszűrődni. Izgatotsága egyre jobban fokozódott, ahogy lépteit megszaporázva egyre közelebb ért a kijárathoz. Kiérve ámultan nézte az elé táruló völgyet. Ahogy egyre kíjebb lépet a barlang kijáratául szolgáló peremen. A perem amin állt egy szintben volt a fák magasságával, így belehetett látni az egész völgyet széltében hosszában. Vele szemben a túloldalon ott volt a hatalmas vízesés és a tó amibe bele folyt a víz, bár a fáktól a tót nem látta, de gyanította ott lesz az is.

Megtaláltam - mondta magában, ahogy körbe nézett, minden ismerős volt neki, csak akkor mindent a tónál ülve láthatta.

Ahogy megfordult csillámlásra lett figyelmes az egyik bokornál, ami ott volt a barlang nyílásánál. Yoh kíváncsian odament, hogy jobban megnézhesse magának és leguggolt a bokor elé. A bokron a normális, megszokottól ellentétben ezeknek ezüst színű, liliomhoz hasonló virágok voltak. Ahogy kezével óvatosan hozzá ért a virág szárához és a hold fénye felé döntötte, a fénytől a szirmok elkezdtek csillogni. Yoh ámulva nézte, miközben észben tartotta, hogy óvatosnak kell lenni, mert itt sokan meghaltak és a különös növény is nyugtalanította, hogy ilyet a való életben soha nem látott és ezért megszagolni se merte, nem, hogy leszedni róla egy virágot. Inkább biztonságos távolságból figyelte. Ahogy elmerülve nézte a növényt észrevette, hogy valakinek az árnyéka vetődik rá. A sötét árny egyre nőt, ahogy tulajdonosa felé közeledett. Yoh csendben, mozdulatlanul guggolt továbbra is, mintha nem venné észre, miközben az árnyékot figyelve várta, hogy mikor támadhat és kikerülve egy gyors ellentámadásba kezdhessen. De az árnyék egy ponton megállt és gazdája mögötte állva csendben figyelte, míg végül megszólalt.

\- Még engem is meglep mi mindenre vagyunk képesek, mi sámánok - mondta egy kedves ismerős hang.

Yoh dermedten tágra nyílt szemekkel lassan fordult meg, ahogy az ismerős szögletes cipőt meglátta és ahogy állt fel tekintetét is úgy vezette felfelé az ismerős bordó nadrágra, a fehér köpenyre, amit most sötét folt borított be, ahol már látszott az illető haja is, végül az arc, ami a tükörből szokott vissza nézni rá. Csak ezt most beborította a vér, a gyér fényben még ijesztőbb külsőt sugározva rá. Yoh ijedten tett egy lépést hátra, mire a hosszú hajú kuncogva tett egy lépést előre, élvezve a látványt amit megjelenésével tett.

\- Én a helyedben jól átgondolnám azt a következő lépést, mielőtt még bajod esne - nézett a mögötte lévő bokorra kedvesen elmosolyodva, de ez inkább most az arcára tapadt vértől inkább hasonlított egy örültére, mint egy kedves gesztusra.

Yoh követve tekintetét, akaratlanul is elugrott tőle, miközben némán ámulva körbe sétálta testvérét, minden oldalról alaposan megvizsgálva, hogy egy élő, létező lény áll előtte vagy csak egy jelenés lenne, az elméje egy ostoba tréfája. Nem értette hogyan lehetséges ez, de bátyja itt állt előtte pár lépésre hús vér valójában, a feltörő megkönnyebbüléstől átölelte testvérét, hogy minden rendben van vele, nem esett baja. Most Zeke nézte meglepetten ölelő másik felét.

\- Ha tudtam volna, hogy ez kell a közelebb jutásodhoz, már előbb megölettem volna magam veled - kuncogta.

\- De mégis hogyan? Hogy jöttél vissza? Hisz pár napja még szellem voltál? Vagy már akkor is éltél? - kérdezte összezavarodva, ahogy elengedve a saját szemeibe nézett.

\- Yoh, ismerhetnél, nekem a halál nem a vég, hanem csak egy állomás, egy kisebb kitérő a visszatérés előtt, ami egész könnyű volt egy ilyen épen hagyott test esetében, mint ez volt - mondta a szirt széléhez lépve - Engem inkább az érdekel, hogyan találtál ide - fejezte be a tájat nézve.

Yoh zavartan a tarkóját vakarta.  
\- Igazából volt egy kis segítségem is... Emlékszel, az álomban mutattad meg ezt a helyet és megosztottál egy kis morzsát róla, mielőtt elmentél volna. Másnap reggel… magam se értem hogyan, de hallottam a nevetésed és ezen a helyen voltam - mesélte Yoh a testen kívüli élményét, de Zeke félbe szakította, miközben a völgy egy adott pontját nézte.

\- Akkor semmi mást nem láttál a helyen kívül? - kérdezte, miközben elméjét megnyitva testvéréjében kutatott.

\- Nem - mondta mellé lépve - Te tudod mi történt akkor? - kérdezte ránézve - Ez volt az első ilyen eset és azóta nem ismétlődött meg.

\- Valószínűleg még sok számodra szokatlan dolgot fogsz megtapasztalni még. De erre a mostanira te is tudod a választ kedves öcsém, akkor abban a pillanatban a lelkünk egy időre össze kapcsolódott, ahogy visszatértem - Yoh döbbent arcát látva folytatta - Nem vettem észre, hogy bennem vagy, de a hirtelen jött furyokud jól jött. De ezzel a technikával soha ne kísérletezz, nagyon veszélyes - nézet rá szigorúan, megemelve hangját - könnyen bennem ragadhatsz és onnan már nem lesz újra vissza út többé - hajolt egészen közel hozzá - és örökre egyek leszünk - suttogta félelmetesen és elhajolva elégedetten látta testvére ijedt tekintetén, hogy elérte a kellő hatást.

Yoh a völgyre nézve próbálta rendezni a gondolatait és vissza terelni a beszélgetést egy barátságosabb mederbe. Ekkor eszébe jutott egy dolog.

\- Zeke, az álomban pont olyan élethű volt az a hely, mint most itt. Az, hogy itt vagy azt jelenti, hogy sokszor vagy itt és szereted ezt a helyet.

Zeke elismerően bólintva vissza lépett mellé.

\- Ez a völgy egy kis talpalatnyi hely, amilyenné a világot tervezem formálni, egy kis világ, ahol pár állat békében az emberektől és minden mástól elzárva élhetnek, harmóniában a természettel - mondta a kezeit egy formában össze kulcsolva és belefújva mély búgó hangot adott ki.

A hangra az erdőben pár madár vissza válaszolt magasabb hangon, míg páran felrepülve tettek egy kört a völgyben.

\- A Chariki-völgy üdvözöl - mondta elégedetten nézve a hím paradicsommadarakat, amiknek a jellegzetessége a hosszú piros farktoll, bár a színe az éjszakában nem látszott.

Yoh mosolyogva nézte, miközben elképzelni se tudta, hogy testvérének mennyi rejtett képessége lehet még, a különös bokor, a feltámadás, madarakkal való beszéd, egy völgy megteremtése és arra egy láthatatlan védő fal felhúzása és ezt mind egy személy csinálta, aki történetesen a bátyja is egyben, akire most még büszkébb és méginkább felnéz rá, mindarra amire a kemény útján elért.

\- Hihetetlen… - mondta ámulva - Zeke, körbe vezetsz a völgyedben? Érdekel még miket teremtettél itt a különös bokron kívül - nézett rá reménykedve, hogy a válasza igen lesz.

\- Ami még szokatlan lehet itt neked az egy rózsabokor és egy fa - mesélte elindulva a lefelé vezető ösvényen.

Yoh mosolyogva utánna ment. Lefelé haladva a beszélgetés ment tovább.

\- Zeke, ha bármikor vissza jöhettél volna, akkor miért csak most tetted meg?

Az idősebbik csendben haladt tovább nem válaszolva a kérdésre, ahogy haladtak lefelé, Yoh már kezdte azt hinni, hogy testvére most azt játszhatja, meddig bír csendben maradni, hogy ne kérdezze tovább.

\- Három… - törte meg Zeke a hosszúra nyúlt csendet, mire Yoh értetlenül figyelte - kettő… - állt meg, ezzel egy időben Yoh majdnem nekiment - és egy… - nézett fel, a csillagos eget kémlelve, Yoh is arra nézett, de fogalma se volt róla, hogy pontosan mit is kéne keresnie ott vagy látnia. De hamar rájött, ahogy meglátta a végzet csillagát átsuhanni az égen, jelezve minden sámán számára, hogy a bajnokság folytatódik és ezzel egy időben minden harcban lévő sámán csengője egyszerre csipogni kezdett, ellátva őket információkkal. Ahogy az ikrek már nem látták a csillagot a hegyek takarásától, Yoh a saját csengőjére nézve olvasta magában az üzenetet, miszerint holnap 16-ra minden sámánnak a stadionban kell lennie, a késés autómatikus kieséssel jár, eközben Hao nem bajlódva a kesztyűje lehuzásával Yoh elméjéből olvasta ki az üzenetet. Ekkor Yoh orákuluma újra csipogni kezdett, hogy újabb üzenete érkezett. Hao érdeklődve mögé sétált, hogy ezúttal már ő is láthassa a kis üzenetet, amit rejtélyes okokból csak testvére kapott meg. A kis rövid üzenetből látszott, hogy ezt már csak egy személynek szánták, a többiek nem kaphattak ilyet, mi szerint Yohnak legkésőbb 13 óráig a bírák gyülekezési helyéül szolgáló barlangban kell lennie.

\- Oda viszlek - jelentette ki Zeke, miután az üzenet végére ért, nem várva meg testvére bárminemű ellenkezését az üggyel kapcsolatban tovább haladt lefelé.

Yoh hálásan mosolyogva kövedte, miközben tovább ereszkedtek lefelé. Míg az idősebb iker megnem állt egy bokornál. Yoh először kérdőn testvérére nézett, majd a sziklák tövében megbújó terebélyes bokorra, ami a melkasáig magasodott. De itt már annyira lejjebb ereszkedtek, hogy a hold fényéből is kevés jutott oda le hozzájuk. Így elsőre Yoh nem látott rajta semmi rendkívülit, eszébe juttatva, hogy testvére két helyre vezeti itt, a növény külsejét illetően, ez lehet a rozsa bokra. De most virágot se vett észre rajta, pedig a bokor szép terebélyes volt.

\- Nem értem, ő mitől másabb mint a többi rózsa bokor? - kérdezte Yoh.

Zeke kinyújtotta a kezét közel a bokorhoz és a tenyerében egy kis tűz csapott fel, megvilágítva a növényt. Yoh fényben látta, hogy tévedett, van rajta virág, de csak három. A furcsaság nem az volt benne, hogy a méreteihez képest csak három virága van, hanem az, hogy a virágok mindegyikének más volt a színe. Az egyik halvány rózsaszín volt a többi úgy lett egyre vörösebb színű.

\- Miért nincs rajta több virág? - kérdezte kíváncsian bátyára nézve, ahogy abba hagyta a vizsgálódást.

\- Mert ezek az életemet jelképezik, most vagyok harmadszor ezen a világon.

Yoh vissza fordítva tekintetét rájuk már sejtette, hogy akkor a virágok nagysága és színe az erejét jelezhetik, minél erősebb annál nagyobb és vörösebb a virág. Yoh óvatosan a bokor leveleit eltolta egyik kezével, hogy teljesen lássa az egyik virágot, amiről azt feltételezte, hogy az lesz testvére mostani életének virága.

\- Ez… kétszínű - mondta döbbenten, ahogy így már jobban látszott, hogy a virág azon fele ami eddig takarásban volt teljesen hófehér volt. Nem értve a dolgot kérdőn testvérére nézett.

\- A fehér te vagy - mondta egy széles mosollyal - a lelked tisztaságát és a jószívűségét jelképezi. Az, hogy mindkettőnk színe egy virágon van, arra utal, amikor a lelked megpróbáltam magamba olvasztani.

Yoh egy bólintással jelezte, hogy megértette, közben kezét kihúzva a bokorból, így a virág fehér részét ismét elnyelte a sötétség, vissza fölgyenesedve nézte a növényt. Tovább álmélkodva testvére rejtett képességein, mert a szülei ilyet nem tanítottak neki, hogy képesek ennyire bele avatkozni a természet rendjébe.

Zeke egy ravasz fél mosollyal arcán tovább indult, eltüntetve a kezében lobogó kis lángot.

\- Ha ez lenyűgözött, akkor a fától szóhoz se tudsz majd jutni, mondhatni egy kész mestermű - kuncogta.

Yoh még egy pillanatra a virágokra nézett, majd követte bátyját kíváncsian várva a fát.

Ahogy leértek a völgybe Yoh felnézett a magas hegy falakra, ami mint egy erődítmény körbe zárta az egész helyiséget. A következő lépésénél érezte, hogy valamire rálépet, ami nem bírva el a súlyát egy reccsenéssel kettétört a lába alatta. Yoh értetlenül lenézett, de a sötéttől nem látta, hogy mire léphetett rá.

\- Zeke, ide tudnál világítani?

\- Fölösleges, már semmit nem tehetsz - fejezte be, de ahogy testvére kérdő és értetlen tekintetével találkozott, megadva magát újra a tenyerében felvillant a láng, de ezúttal jóval nagyobb, így a fénye is nagyobb területre jutott el.

Yoh elborzadva vette észre, hogy az előbb amire rálépett az egy csont volt. De körülötte is voltak csontok, bordák, koponyák, ahogy körülnézett látta, hogy az egész helyet beborítják a halott emberek csontvázaik.

\- Mielőtt még csak rá is gondolnál. Nem, ezekhez semmi közöm, nem én öltem meg őket - jelentette ki Zeke.

\- Mi történt itt? Miért haltak meg ennyien? - kérdezte döbbenten körbe nézelődve, miközben eszébe jutott, hogy a helyre rengetegen jöttek, de senki nem tért vissza, mert mind itt feküdt holtan és Yoh nem értette, hogy miért. Miért haltak meg ők és ő miért él még mindig, miben különbözik tőlük, ha a völgy elveszi a sámánoktól is a képességeiket és egyszerű emberré alakítja őket itt. Így ugyanolyan, mint a többi ott fekvő tetem, de ő még mindig él.

\- Minddel, maga a völgy végzet - mondta nemes egyszerűséggel.

\- Hogy? - kérdezte Yoh és az erdő mélyét elrejtő sötétet figyelte, hogy nem e jön onnan valami támadás.

\- Ezek mind maguknak köszönhetik a saját halálukat. Önzőségükben, kabzsiságukban azt tették amit mindig is - beszéd közben elindult befelé az erdőbe, így Yoh is kénytelen volt követni, miközben hallgatta - Elvették azt, ami megtetszett nekik, amit soha nem láttak eddig, hogy ezzel az új felfedezéssel meggazdagodhassanak, így viselniük kell a tettük következményét. A völgy kapuja nyitva áll bárki előtt, de aki bemocskolni készül ezt a helyet, azzal kíméletlenül végez is.

Yoh elmerengve eszébe jutott a liliom, ami egyből a barlang nyílásánál volt és a hold fényében úgy csillogott, mintha gyémántból lettek volna a szirmai.

\- Azért haltak meg, mert szakítottak egy virágot, ami ott fent a nyílásnál van?

Zeke elismerően bólintott, mire Yoh tovább fűzte gondolatait egy régebbi eseménnyel, miközben széles mosolyra húzódtak ajkai.

\- Ezért nem akartad az álomban legelőször megmondani a helyet, féltél, hogy leszakíthatok egy virágot és akkor én is itt haltam volna meg.

\- Nem tudom miről beszélsz - mondta közönyösen tovább haladva, miközben arcán ott volt az elismerő mosolya, hogy másik fele hibátlanul kiállta a próbáját, amibe a többiek mind bele haltak, de Yoht nem tudta becsapni, érezte a hirtelen közöny váltást és tudta, hogy eltalálta, megakarta óvni csak, hogy ne kövesse el a többiek hibáját.

\- Köszönöm. - küldött felé egy széles mosolyt.

\- Mi hasznom származna a halálodból, mikor végre nyitsz felém… Kíváncsian várom, hogy mi lesz ebből a kapcsolatból - mondta játékosan a hajába borzolva a szabad kezével.

Yoh kuncogva hagyta neki, miközben úgy érezte testvérénél ez lesz a szívesen.

Ahogy haladtak az erdőben, egy kis idő múltán kiértek egy kisebb mezőre. A fűben apró liliomok bújtak meg, míg a mező közepén egy hatalmas fa terebéjesedett. Hiába értek ki az erdőből a mező közepét elfoglaló fa akkora volt, hogy ágaival már majdnem befedte az egész helyet. Zeke a fa törzsére téve kezét fölnézett a már több 1000 éves művére, amit még egész fiatalon ültetett el itt és nevelt fel. Ezalatt Yoh csendben körbe sétálta a fát, miközben ámulattal töltötte el a látvány. Mert maga a fán semmi szokatlan nem volt, a hatalmas termetén kívül, ami egyedivé tette a többi élő rokonával szemben. Ahogy körbe sétálta azt kellett megállapítania, hogy csak a törzsénél 5-6 emberre lenne szükség, hogy átölelhesse.  
\- Zeke, ez a fa mégis hány éves? - kérdezte amikor mellé ért.

\- Hm.. - merengett el Zeke az emlékeiben - 22 éves korom körül ültettem el - Yoh értetlen arckifejezését látva a korát illetően még hozzá fűzte - most 1014 éves vagyok.

\- Oh… - jutott eszébe, hogy testvére már nem egyszer reinkarnálódott - Majd emlékeztes, hogy a tortádról ne hagyjam ki az 1000 gyertyát - kuncogta.

Zeke némán nézte a fát, miközben rájött nem is volt még igazi szülinapja, hogy korán elkellett veszítenie az anyját és ezzel egy időben hamar felnőni, utánna már jelentéktelennek tartotta az ilyen születésekre való megemlékezést, csak a rózsa bokrán tartotta számon a reinkarnációit, emlékeztetve magát a hosszú útra, mennyi ideje is harcol már a föld védelméért.

Yoh közben testvére példáját követve ő is a fa kérges törzsére tette a kezét és ekkor különös érzése támadt. Elkapva róla a kezét, már így érintés nélkül is érezte a fából sugárzó erőt, ha jobban rá koncentrált.

\- Ez… lehetséges, furyoku van benne? - kérdezte hüledezve.

\- Még soha nem gondolkoztál el azon, hogy az évek alatt miért térek vissza mindig egyre erősebben? - nézett rá egyik szemöldökét felvonva.

\- De ez egy fa, hogy lenne képes furyokut termelni?!

Zeke nem bírta megállni kuncogás nélkül.  
\- Nem termeli, gyűjti és tárolja - ejtette ki lassan szavanként, testvére dermet arcát látva úgy döntött, nem fog neki ártani az, ha beavatja a részletekbe - Azok a holtak akiket nemrég láttál, mindnek az ereje, ide a fába áramlik - mondta megpaskolva kicsit a fa törzsét - Az emberekben is van furyoku. Elenyésző mennyiségben, de bennük is megtalálható. Így az évek és a holtak alapján jelentős mennyiség halmozódott fel benne. Ez az erő tart fent egy pajzsot, ami nem enged a völgybe szellemeket, ő felel azért, hogy a rózsa bokor és még pár növény soha ne hervadjon el. Mostanra a fa gyökerei már behálózták az egész szigetet, így már annak az embernek vagy sámánnak az ereje is ide áramlik a fa gyökerein keresztül, aki nem a völgyben hal meg, ezzel sokkal hatékonyabbá téve a gyűjtést és erősebbé téve a völgyet védő varázslatokat. A fával együtt a furyoku szintem már több mint kétmillió.

A helyre nagy csend ereszkedett, miközben Yoh alig hitte el a szavakat, méginkább azt, hogy ezeket a védő varázslatok tényleg csak azért csinálta volna, hogy ember mentes hely maradhasson örökre. Bár ha testvéréből indul ki, akkor tény, hogy biztosra menne és mindent megtenne, hogy a hely megmaradjon a régi eredeti szépségében.

\- Elképesztő… mindez csak azért, hogy ember mentes legyen a hely? - kérdezte még mindig dermedten.

\- Nem, az egész világ azzá válik, már csak idő kérdése mikor koronáznak meg. - mondta határozottan és megfordulva elindult vissza be az erdőbe, egyenesen a vízesés felé.

Yoh csendben utána eredt, de mielőtt még belépett volna az erdő fái közé, még vetett egy utolsó pillantást a hatalmas több száz éves fára elmerengve, hogy valami itt neki nem stimmel. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy itt valami sokkal többről lehet szó, mint egy ember mentes övezetről és ahogy bátya távolodó alakjára nézet tudta, hogy testvére számos titkot őrizhet, így elmerengett mi az amit itt rejtegethet. A végén már azt vette észre magán, hogy minden apró neszre oda kapja a fejét, hátha fény derül valamire, de igazából a sötétben nem látott jól semmit és gyanította, hogy csak egy állat lehetett. Ahogy kiértek a fák közül egy kisebb tisztáshoz értek, ahol már égett a tábortűz.

\- Foglalj helyet - mondta Hao neki, miközben egy botot felkapva a tóhoz ment.

Yoh értetlenül csak nézte, miközben körbe nézve felismerte az ismerős helyet, ahol az álmukban is a földön ülve beszélgettek. Hátizsákját a földre téve leült a tűz elé, miközben kíváncsian figyelte testvérét, aki a legnagyobb nyugalomban sétált a vizen. Látta, hogy néha a botot a vízbe döfi. Ahogy nézte a testvérét, ahogy ügyeskedik valamiben megkordult a gyomra emlékeztetve a szegényes vacsorájára. Yoh zavartan összefonta a kezét a hasánál. Közbe rájött, hogy innen valószínűleg már nem mennek sehova, így a táskájából nekiállt kiszedni a hálózsákját, hogy elterelje gondolatait az éhségről. Mire szépen kiterítette magának a fekhelyét, addigra Zeke is visszatért hozzá két felnyársalt hallal a kezében. A kettétört ágat a földbe szúrta közel a tűzhöz, hogy megsüljön. Néha igazítva rajtuk, hogy mindenhol jól átsüljenek.

\- Tessék - nyújtotta felé az egyik gőzölgő halat, miután elkészült, míg ő a másikkal mellé huppant a földre.

\- Köszi - mondta meglepetten pislogva, mert azt hitte Zeke mindkettőt magának fogta.

Ahogy így csendben falatoztak egymás mellett, békében, Yohnak olyan érzése támadt, mintha ez már egy több éves sokadik közös vacsorájuk lenne. Ekkor eszébe jutott egy dolog.

\- Zeke - kezdte, miután testvére végzett az evéssel - én nem értem… hogy lehettem benned, ha most nem vetted ki a lelkem? - kérdezte ránézve.

Zeke a kérdésen elmosolyodott.

\- A testvérek mindig is különlegesek voltak, különösen az ikrek. Biztos észrevetted, hogy belül is vannak hasonlóságok közöttünk… Hiszed vagy sem, de van köztünk egyfajta szellemi kötelék, azzal, hogy te kitörtél belőlem, mikor magamba akartalak olvasztani, ez a kötelék felerősödött. Ezáltal új képességeket szereztél. Mint akkor a köteléken keresztül belém szálltál. - fejezte be a tűzbe dobva a maradékát, melyet a lángok éhesen elkezdtek fogyasztani.

\- De te akkor a furyokumat elvetted… - mondta merengve félhangosan, mire testvére igenlően bólintott - akkor én is képes vagyok tőled elvenni dolgokat - mondta mélyen a szemébe nézve, ahogy kezdett össze álni benne a dolog. Zeke egyre szélesebb mosollyal bólintott, ahogy halotta gondolatait, hogy jó felé kutakodik.

Yoh a tűzre nézett és eszébe jutott, hogy az Zeke specialítása, egyik kezét kinyújtotta a lángok felé és erősen koncentrált, hogy a tűz nagyobb lánggal égjen.

\- Yoh, - törte meg a csendet - most pontosan mit akarsz elérni? - nézte értetlenül.

\- Képes vagy irányítani a tüzet, akkor a köteléken keresztül nekem is tudnom kell - magyarázta neki, mire bátya kuncogni kezdett.

\- Erre soha nem leszel képes, mert ahhoz meg kell értened magát az elemet, amíg ezt nem tanulod meg, addig soha nem leszel képes használni se. Ahogy azt se szeretném, hogy te elkezdj ezzel a kötelékkel kísérletezni, mert veszélyes - mondta parancsolón ránézve.

Yoh komoran leengedve kezét bólintott, miközben a hálózsákjába bújt.

\- Azért ez így eléggé igazságtalan, hogy Te mindent tudsz erről, míg én nem… de meglep, hogy így védelmezel - mondta hálásan rámosolyogva.

Zeke egy ördögi mosollyal viszonozta a geztust, ami még félelmetesebbé tette, hogy a fényben jól látszott az arcára száradt vére.

\- Nagy terveim vannak még veled, azokhoz élve kellesz - mondta sejtelmesen.

Yoh pár percig döbbent némaságban nézte, majd kuncogva fészkelődött a helyén.

\- Látom sokat nem változtál. - kuncogta elnyomva egy ásítást - Jó éjt Zeke - mondta halkan elaludva mellette.

Zeke még hosszú ideig csendben csak nézte a halkan szuszogó másik felét, miközben elmerült gondolataiban. Végül a tűzre nézve eloltotta a lángokat és hosszan elnyúlt a fűben, ahogy emlékeztette magát, hogy holnap rengeteg tennivaló fogja várni. Testvére felé fordulva elmerengve nézte, hogy ez a kis barátságuk végül hova fog kilyukadni, míg végül elaludt.

Yoh álmában ismét a homályos helyen futott. De ezúttal az álom tisztább lett. Látta a lába alatt a homokot, ahogy felveri futás közben és a környék is tisztább lett. A távoli hegyekből felismerte, hogy ezen a helyen már nem egyszer haladt, amikor a szokásos futó edzéseit szokta tartani, amikor Dobby faluban volt. Viszont a belső énje most nem egy edzés miatt hajtotta, hogy gyorsabban fusson, hanem valami egészen más megmondhatatlan érzés vonzotta egy helyre, ahova minél előbb meg akar érkezni és ezért képes a végletekig kimeríteni magát csak hogy odaérjen és végre értelmét nyerje ez a különös álom.


End file.
